Fallen White Roses
by ewagurl4eva
Summary: Hermione learns the truth of her "parent's". Draco's father has escaped from azkaban and is out to kill him and his mother. can they pull together in time to defeat Lucius and Voldemort
1. Malfoy Mahyem

the truth uncovered

Chapter 1: Devastation and Lies

When Draco Malfoy arrived at the Malfoy Manor, a month into summer vacation, he found the place in an uproar. House elves were running to and fro, up and down the stairs, carrying basins of water, blankets, washcloths, and potions.

One, noticing Draco's arrival, stopped in front of him. "Sir," she squeaked, "Welcome back!"

"What's going on here?" Draco demanded.

"Sir, when your father was taken to Azkaban, the Minister of Magic himself came to arrestses your mother also. When he entered her roomses,, he found her collapsed on the floorses, sir. He calledses for a mediwizard, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. They is all attendingses to her now, sir. Theyses will be able to give more informationses to you, sir."

Draco nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs. He turned right and looked down the hall. He hadn't been allowed to walk down this hall in a long time. His father had forbid it.

_He remembered back to the last time he had been in his mother's room. He had been about four at the time and his mother had let him watch her get ready for a party. At the time she was happy and full of love. You couldn't tell that her husband was a death eater. _

_Draco remembered watching her mother get ready and thinking she was a princess. When she was finished, she tucked Draco into her bed and began telling him a story. _

_It was about a wizard who had meet and fell in love with a "Muggle Born" witch. They had been enemies for many years but before lone one of them confessed their love. They had hid it for awhile from their friends but soon they couldn't stay apart. She had stopped there, to take a breath, when his father had stormed into the room._

_His father slapped his mother hard across the face, sending her off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He had towered above her and with a kick accompanying each word, he said maliciously, "You. Will. Not. Tell. Our. Son. That. Story. Again."_

_His mother grimaced in pain, but knowing better than to moan or scream in pain, retorted, "He will have to know eventually, Lucias._

_"No, he will not. That story does not pertain to him, I will not let it. I will teach him to be just like me. He will follow in my footsteps. He will follow the Dark Lord as I do, and be a faithful follower. He will marry a pureblood, not some mudblood scum." He turned to his son on the bed. "You will wont you, son?" _

_Draco looked up at him, his eyes full of hate. "Don't hurt mum." He said._

_His father had stared at him, stunned that his son didn't agree. He quickly recovered from the shock, however, and pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son. "Love your whoreish mother that much son? Well, in that case, I will not allow her to talk to you again. Say bye-bye to mommy," His father said sarcastically, "for you will never feel her love again. I will see to it."_

_Draco stared at him. "I hate you."_

_His father smirked at him, and then Draco was hit with the Cruitias curse_

Draco found himself facing his mother's door.

Hesitantly he knocked. A house-elf opened it and ushered him in, and over to his mothers bed. He looked down at her, seeing his mother for the first time in a while, not in the presence of his father.

After a few moments he noticed a movement on the other side of the bed, and he looked up. Cornelius Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape and a mediwitch were standing on the other side of the bed, watching him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "What's going on?" A lump developed in his throat. "What's he done to her this time?"

Dumbledore walked around the bed gravely. He stopped when he was next to Draco, and placed a comforting hand on Draco. "Perhaps you should see it. It will be easier than describing it to you."

Draco looked down at his mother, then up at Dumbledore. "I don't see anything wrong, professor."

Dumbledore nodded. "Neither did we. But Cornelius found it was because of a concealing charm placed on her. we lifted it," He raised his wand, lifting the charm, "and we found this."

Draco looked down at his mother. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't black, blue, yellow or green from all the bruises she had. There were also dagger marks leaving infected red cuts all over her body. He knew the marks. He had some on his body also, from his father's favorite dagger. There were whip marks, cuts, scratches, bruises, curse marks...

"That's not all, Draco." The mediwitch said, lifting his mother into the air with her wand. She slowly flipped his mother over. On her back, Draco saw written in dagger lines, Lucias Malfoy.

Draco gagged, turned, and ran out of the room, down the hall and into his room, and slammed the door on his mother's battered body. he leaned against the door for a few seconds, before anger over took him. He walked to the middle of his room, pulled out his wand, and began cursing everything in sight.

Hermione Granger had two different sides to her. At school she was the perfect student. She was studious, always top of the class, always great and brilliant at everything. At home she was a party girl. She loved parties, getting drunk, forgetting about her home life. But no one knew about that side, not even her parents. Her parents had left her home alone that summer, saying that they had urgent business to attend to in Southern France. So they left a week before term ended, leaving her the use of their spider eclipse convertible, and an ATM card.

Hermione was currently in the living room, nursing a hangover from the wild partying she had done the night before. She was watching T.V., when Hedwig soared through the window.

Hermione cursed at the owl, but took the letter anyway.

_Hermione,_

_I just passed my Apparition test!!! Ron passed his to, just barely. So we thought we would come visit you tonight, around seven...how does that sound?_

_Best love,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. We're coming at seven whether you like it or not._

_Cheers!_

_H.P._

Hermione let out a long line of curses. "Bloody hell," she said aloud, "don't they ever stop to think maybe I'm doing something?"

Hedwig clucked her beak, waiting for a reply.

Hermione glared at her, then stood and went over to the desk and sat down. She pulled out a quill and parchment, and wrote a letter back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations to you!!!!! (And to Ron, who I know will be standing behind your back, reading over your shoulder.) I knew you two would and I'm happy that you two managed to pass._

_However, tonight isn't a good time. My parents are taking me to go see a play _(or maybe I'm going to a club, Hermione thought.) _so I wont be here._

_Hope to see you soon!!!_

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione called Hedwig over and tied the letter to her outstretched leg. She watched as Hedwig soared out the window and into the sky.

"must be great being a bird," she said, "Not caring what people think about you, or about how you act.


	2. Truth of The Matter

Chapter 2: Truth and Running

Snape and Dumbledore walked into Draco's room to find him sursing everything in sight.

Snape walked over and gently pulled the wand out of Draco's grasp. He then ushered him over to a sit by the fire, then sat in one of the other chairs, Dumbledore sitting in the other.

"we'd like to know, Draco, how long your fathers been hurting your mother and you." Dumbledore said quietly,

"Why the bloody hell do you care!?!" Draco screamed, jumping up and glaring at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit back down." Draco did what he was told. "now," Dumbledore said continuing., "I would like to know so that we could help ."

"why? My father was a Death Eater! Why would you care what he did to his family?"

"Insolent boy!" Snape sneered. "because you two didn't deaearve it, that's why. Narcissa never wanted anything to do with the dark arts. In school she hated your father and his ties to the Dark Lord. When her family found she was in love with someone from a different house, they arranged a marriage to Lucias. She was forced into the whole bloody thing, Draco. Help her. Tell us what has happened. Be her voice."

Draco glared at him. "I hate him more than anything in the world."

Dumbledore got up and walked over to Draco, placing a have on his shoulder.

"We believe she's been under the Imperious Curse so thet she wouldn't leave, or tell anyone what's happened."

Draco nodded. "I thought so too, after we learned about it in fourth year. Sometimes I would hear her calling out for her house-elf, Lacy. I think she fought the Curse, and was able to tell Lacy something's. Father, of course, found out and banished Lacy to work in the kitchens. After that, he locked mum up in her rooms, and no one was allowed into them except him. I would often lay awake at night, listening to her scream. I keener he was using the Cruciatus Curse on her. He liked to use that one on us the most, on me, mum and the house-elves.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Severus, please fetch us Lacy, bring her to Narcissa's room, and tell her that she will be taking care of her again.

After Snape had swept out of the room, Dumbledore continued. "But she was allowed out to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes, because father had to keep up his appearances. If he hadn't taken us, mum and I, with him, he thought people would talk. Come to the Manor. See the truth behind Lucias Malfoy. See how he really was. He took us only because he didn't want people to suspect things."

"Was he one of the Death Eaters levitating the muggles?"

Draco nodded. "Potter, Weasly and Granger guessed the same also."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling faintly. "ah, yes, those three are awfully good at figuring things out. Now tell me, was your hatred towards the trio real or something you were forced to do because of you father."

Draco looked down at his hands, silent for a few minutes. "I guess it was a little of both. Father didn't want me to be friends with Potter, because he had reduced his master almost to nothing. I didn't try to be friends with him either...because I was jealous, I guess."

"Of?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Of the fact Potter's so bloody brilliant at Quidditch, that he has a beautiful best friend, because Weasly is surrounded by a huge, loving, caring family. I'm jealous of Hermione because she at the top of every class, something I try so hard to do to please father, and I've hurt her to much to please him, I honestly don't think I could make it up to her."

Draco realized a split second later that he had said too much. _Good going, you git. Father hasn't been gone a month yet and you're already forgetting the first rule; never reveal your true feelings._

"Your father's gone, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "The rules he made are gone, the life you and your mother were forced to live is gone. Its time to start over, Draco."

Draco spun around in his chair and looked up at his headmaster. "you can read my thoughts?" he sputtered. It was more of a statement than a question.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you try to get some sleep or something, just don't try to curse everything again."

Draco turned back around, slumped down and nodded. "I don't plan on moving. I've got to figure some things out. Like how to thank Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio for putting my father behind the walls of Azkaban, and how to apologize for almost six years of being horrible to them, especially Hermione."

Dumbledore clapped him on the back and turned toward the door. Once he reached it he looked back at Draco. "And Draco?" he called.

"Huh?"

"Your mother will he waking up tomorrow for a brief period of time between her doses of medication we are healing her with. The minister, Snape, and I thought that maybe you two would like to talk before her second dose. Merlin knows the last time you were allowed to talk to her without your father around."

Dumbledore looked at the back of the blonde boys head for a few minutes before shutting the door, and striding down the corridor to write a letter to a certain someone.

Hermione was in her room, trying to decide what to wear for tonight when an eagle owl swept gracefully into the room. She stared at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out why it looked oddly familiar.

"You're Draco's owl aren't you?" she asked it. "What are you doing here?"

The owl hooted and stuck out its foot. She took the letter, and sat down on her bed to read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have decided to write you versus Harry and Ron because I know you have an open mind._

_Draco is not how you think he is. For the most part, he was forced to treat you, Harry, and Ron rudely, due to his father's expectations of him._

_His father was abusive. He beat Draco and his mother many times, but liked using daggers and the Cruciatus curse the most. While Draco was away at school, his father took all his anger out on her. She is covered head to foot in bruises, open wounds, dagger marks, and curse marks. He hid it well though, using concealing charms on her, then ultimately the Imperious Curse, so she wouldn't tell._

_Draco arrived home today from a holiday with the Zabini's, to find his mother in this condition. He blames himself for letting this happen, and if very angry with himself, and his father. _

_Miss Granger, I believe he needs to talk to someone his age. I am writing in hopes that you will put your past feelings aside, and help your fellow student in need._

_Please do not say anything about this to Ron or Harry just yet. I will tell them when the time is right._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He wants me to do _what_?!?" she screamed, causing the owl to fly to her mantle top. She ignored the owl and reread the letter

"He wants me to...to..." she searched for the right word. "_Console _Malfoy?! Is he out of his blooming mind?!?!"

The owl clucked his beak, obviously thinking that she was out of her mind, talking to herself.

She glared at the owl, then the letter, then her watch.

"Bloody hell!" she said, realizing that she had roughly ten minutes to get dressed and out of the house before Harry and Ron came. For some reason she couldn't even explain, she didn't want the two knowing what she had done every night since summer holidays began.

She jumped off the bed and ran over to her armoire, and pulled out a black miniskirt and a red halter top.

"You're just going to have to wait until I get back for your answer," she told the owl, which was ruffling his feathers impatiently.

She pulled on her outfit, then pulled her wand out of her cloak and whispered "_Perfectus,_" and closed her eyes. The charm did her hair, make up and nail polish for her, which she found very useful. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again, pulled on a pair of three inch heels and some jewelry. When she was finished she looked at her mirror to check her self over.

In the short amount of time she had been out of school for holidays, her body had changed dramatically. She now had curves where she used to be straight and had filled out where she had been practically flat. She had cut her hair shorter, and it seemed to have tamed it down, because it flowed down her back in smooth curls instead of looking bushy.

But now it was up in an elegant bun, a few tendrils hanging down to frame her face. Her makeup was flawless and subtle, but her lips were done in what she decided to call a Kiss-me-red.

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her reflection. Instead of looking like she was going to go clubbing, she looked like she was going on a date to a classy restaurant.

_What the hell? _She thought.

She raised her wand to change it, but stopped when she heard to loud pops from downstairs. She sighed. Harry and Ron just apparated into her living room.

_Shit. _She thought, glancing around her room. _Bloody brilliant. Now how are you going to get past them?_

She looked around again. There was no way she would be able to get past Harry and Ron, so that ruled out escaping through the door. The last time she had snuck out of her window her shirt had caught on a branch and ripped in half. That ruled out the windows. Hermione sighed, seeing her only escape route. The fire. And seeing as she didn't know any magical clubs she'd have to do what Dumbledore asked. Go _console_ Malfoy.

She threw her cloak on and shoved her wand in one of the pockets. Then she grabbed the letter off the bed and walked over to the fireplace.

"I guess you and Dumbledore win," she said quietly to the owl, throwing some of the floo powder from a jar on the mantle into the fire. "I'll go try to _console_ Malfoy."

The owl hooted and jumped onto her shoulder. She stepped into the fire. She heard Harry and Ron's footsteps on the stairs. She steeled herself for what she was about to do. "Malfoy Manor." She said clearly.

She disappeared with a roar of the fire. She never saw her door open seconds later. She didn't see the look on Ron and Harry's faces when the two stumbled over themselves in a rush to get to the fire place. She never saw the look of confusion when they realized that she had said "Malfoy Manor." She never saw any of it.

Hermione hated the Floo Network more than she hated heights. She spun faster and faster, feeling slightly queasy. It didn't help that the owl was digging his talons into her shoulder also. After what felt like an eternity, she started slowing down and threw her hands out when she came to a sudden halt. She stepped into the room, the owl immediately flying through an open window, and looked around.

She seemed to be in a bed room. It was done in a baby blue and silver décor. The ceiling high windows had shimmery blue-silver curtains on them. A high canopy bed was against one wall, with all sorts of different shaped pillows. There were huge French doors on one wall, leading to a garden, Hermione guessed. There was a desk, an armoire, and a door against one of the other walls, and in front of her were a cluster of comfy looking chairs and a couch, grouped around a table in front of the fire place.

"You like it, I take it?"

Hermione spun around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to the fire place. "Oh, professor, I didn't see you there, sorry. Yes I like it. Its got a homely feel to it."

"Yes, I thought so too. All the rooms are like this one," he said sweeping his hand across the room, but with different color schemes." He walked over and sat in one of the chairs, gesturing to one across from him. Taking his cue, she walked over and sank into it. _Oh, it is comfortable! She thought._

He leaned forward resting his head on the tips of his fingers. "Now, Miss Granger, I know why you are here. You left your house because your two best friends showed up and you didn't want them to see you...wild side, shall we put it? But you see, they will find out eventually, Miss Granger, the sooner the better. And if I do say so myself, Miss Granger, I was beginning to wonder if studying was all you did. Not that I'm discouraging studying by any means, but, Miss Granger, all work and no play, makes for a very boring day."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, smiling. "But all work and no play keeps failure at bay."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "However, this is not why I asked you here, to talk about rooms and studies. I asked you here on the behalf of Draco Malfoy. He is very worried about his mother and I..."

"How is she?" Hermione interrupted.

"Ah, well, as well as she could be at this point. She has been abused for quite some time and was never healed from any of it. Her body is very battered, but I believe she will be fine. She will have scars, as does Draco, but I think she will be fine."

"And yet again we are off subject. Draco needs someone to be there for him and..."

"But what about Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson?" she interrupted again.

"Miss Granger, are you ever going to let me finish?" Dumbledore said, amusingly.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, professor."

"No need for an apology, Miss Granger. Misters Crabbe and Goyle, and Miss Parkinson are not close friends with Draco. They were chosen to be his friends by his father. He had no choice on the matter. His father's enemies were made Draco's enemies. His father hated Harry so of course Draco was forced to hate him too, along with you and Mr. Weasly. Draco's mother tried, when he was younger, to get him to see the light, and not follow her husbands footsteps. But when his father found out, he was banned from seeing her if he wasn't in the room. So with no one to stop Lucias, he was forced into doing many things. Secretly, Draco was envious of you and your best friends. Of you brilliance of your studies, of Ron's caring supportive family, but most of all, of Harry, who defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters time and time again, something he couldn't do. Of the fact you three are best friends and always watch out for each other. Not only each other, but also others. Miss. Granger, all Mr. Malfoy wants...all he's asking for...is that. A chance to change how you three think about him. A chance to be friends with the people he wants to be friends with."

Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes. "oh, professor, we should of known that it wasn't Draco. We've been so horrible to him. He'll never forgive us, will he?"

"Miss Granger, he is wondering the same thing. I you, Harry, and Ron could ever forgive him."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Dumbledore stood, cutting off her words.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that it is time for you and Mr. Malfoy to have a nice long talk."

Hermione nodded and stood. Dumbledore led her through various hallways and down various stairs, to Draco's room. He opened the door and Hermione walked in, hesitantly. Draco was sitting with his back to the door, in a chair by the fire, and Hermione knew that he hadn't heard her come in. Hermione heard a quiet click ofhte door closing before she moved toward him. The thick plush carpet silenced her steps. When she was behind his chair, she looked down at him, and saw he was holding a picture of a laughing, beautiful, blonde woman, holding a baby, who Hermione instantly recognized as Draco.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco," she said quietly, stroking his hair with her fingers. "I'm so sorry. About everything."

Draco turned and looked up at her, the grief unhidden in his eyes. It killed her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears in her eyes.

Draco nodded and got up, never taking his eyes off her. "Hermione," he said, laying the picture on the chair and coming around to stand next to her. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, Draco." She said, looking up at him.

"Hermione," he said again, his voice cracking with emotions. He put a hand over his heart. "Hermione it hurts so badly."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said soothingly, wiping his hair out of his eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "I know."

Draco put his arms around the waist of a girl he had loved for the longest time, and finally cried. For himself, his mother, for the pain and the hurt, for the guilt and the lies, and for the life his mum and him had been forced to live.


	3. Waking Up and Confessions of The Heart

Chapter 3: wake ups and confessions

Draco woke up the next morning and for the first time since he could remember, he felt warm, safe and comfortable in his own bed. He looked down at the brown haired girl in his arms and smiled. _Hermione._ He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Hermione murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer.

Draco smiled down at her, and once more let sleep over come him.

_My Hermione._

Hermione woke up later on and felt someone's arms around her. She stiffened and her eyes snapped open. She wasn't in her bed, let alone her room. Her still sleeping mind tried desperately to find out where they were and what had happened the night before. She looked up sharply at the guys face, and relief swept through her as she recognized Draco.

She smiled and reached up and softly pushed his hair off his face.

Draco stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said, grey-blue eyes meeting brown.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said, her hand resting on Draco's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Draco's eyes clouded over and darkened to a dark blue, as Hermione watched the emotions swirling through them. "As fine as I can be right now. I feel so guilty. I never told. She's been hurt so much, and I couldn't stop him." Anger edged into his voice. "I thought he had stopped beating her, but he didn't. How could I be so blind, Hermione?"

"He fooled all of us, Draco. But now he's gone. He can never hurt you two again."

Draco smiled a little. "I guess I have you, Potter, and Weasley to thank for that, huh?"

"Yup," Hermione said smiling smugly, "you do." She smiled at him.

Draco laughed. "I wondered if all you did was study. You do have a funny side to you, don't you?"

"I have many sides you don't know about."

"So I noticed. But I plan to see every side you have." He promised.

"Oh, really, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." Draco said. He tilted Hermione's face up, and kissed her gently. He began to pull away, but Hermione laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him back. Draco smiled into the kiss, as his tongue asked for entrance. She obliged and the began to explore each others mouths.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door, and Hermione and Draco sprung apart. Draco sat up and called out entrance, thinking it was a house-elf with food.

The door opened and Dumbledore stepped into the room.

His eyes twinkled merrily as Draco's mouth dropped open and he hurriedly threw some covers over the other side of the bed, which yelped in response.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know Miss Granger is on the other side of the bed." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "But I do hope, however, that she is decently dressed."

Hermione bolted up, throwing the covers over Draco, and starred wide eyed at her professor.

"Professor, you have one of the dirtiest mind I have ever met!!!!"

Draco pushed the covers off him and starred at Hermione, his mouth hanging even farther open. He couldn't believe Hermione Granger had just said something to that nature to their Headmaster, let alone a professor. Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione looked between the two, and suddenly realized what she had said. She blushed a deep red, mumbled something like "sorry", grabbed the covers, lay back down and threw them over her again.

Draco looked between the lump next to him and his headmaster, who, like him, was trying not to laugh. Draco couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, soon followed by Professor Dumbledore. Hermione's hand snaked out of the covers after a few seconds and smacked Draco soundly on the back of the head.

"Bloody hell Hermione, that hurt!" Draco said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it," came the muffled reply.

Draco looked at his professor and raised his hands into the air, silently asking him what he had done to deserve that.

Dumbledore chuckled. "My first bit of advice, Mr. Malfoy, is never try to figure out what's going on inside a women's mind."

Draco nodded, storing the advice in his mind. "What is it you needed, professor?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, your mother will be coming out of the healing sleep in a little more than an hour. Your presence is wanted when she does."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, "it is my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. I'll send in Martin with some food in a little while." Dumbledore smiled one last time and left.

Draco looked down at the lump next to him. He leaned down and whispered, "You'll pay for that Miss Granger. No one hits Draco Malfoy without him getting revenge." And with that he threw the covers off her, and began tickling her senseless.

After a few minutes they were yet again interrupted by a knock on the door.

Draco let out a loud sigh, and let go of Hermione, and called out entrance.

The door opened and four house-elves walked in, carrying two plates piled high with food and two goblets of pumpkin juice. They set it down on the table near the fire, bowed to the two in bed and walked back out.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something about S.P.E.W. but Draco was already bolting out of bed, headed straight for the food.

Hermione sighed. Having two males as best friends, she knew full well what a sixteen-year-old boys appetite was like, and she knew that Draco would eat her plate of food also if she didn't get to it first. She muttered something like "boys and their endless stomachs and got out of bed to get some food.

After they finished, the mediwitch came in to tell Draco that his mother would be waking up momentarily.

Draco stood, his eyes clouded over once more. He looked down at Hermione. "Go home, and get changed and do all the other stuff girls do in the morning. I'll come get you once I'm done.

Hermione nodded, stood, and walked over to the fireplace.

"Hermione." Draco called.

She looked back

"I...I love you. I think I always have. But I know I always will.

Hermione nodded and threw some floo powder into the fire.

She stepped in, turned, looked Draco in the eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Draco. I know I always have, and I forever will." Then she said "Granger Household" and the last glimpse of Draco she had was him smiling from ear to ear.

She closed her eyes, and when she felt herself slow down she threw her arms out, and stepped into her living room, her eyes still closed.

Her eyes snapped open when a voice said sarcastically, "well, so nice of you to show up."

"Yea, how was the _play_ Hermione?" said another just as sarcastic.

"Did you and the _Malfoy's_ have fun?" asked the first.

A very mad Harry and Ron stood in front of Hermione, there arms crossed in front of them.


	4. Over DO Talks and Suspicions Confirmed

Chapter 4: Long Overdo Talks and Suspicions Confirmed

Draco stood next to his mother's bed, steeling himself to look down at her battered body again.

"Three...two...one." The mediwitch counted down.

His mother stirred, and Draco's eyes snapped down to her. She looked slightly better. The infected cuts weren't as infected and some of the bruises were starting to heal. His mother opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, then up to her son. Slowly, wincing in pain, she raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"Draco." She said in wonder. The two sat looking at each other, taking in all they could.

"Mum." Draco said after a while, his voice cracking due to his emotions.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I tried to be, but he wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry, baby Dragon."

Draco had forgotten his mother used to call him that, and bit back tears. "I know, mum. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that he did that to you...that he hurt you. That I couldn't stop him." He slowly sunk to his knees, holding her hand that was on his face.

"I'm sorry he did that to you too. But he's in Azkaban, right? He can't hurt us anymore. I never wanted you to follow in his footsteps, to become what he was. You have a destiny all you own. Something that you couldn't fulfill if you followed him. Oh, Dragon, you're meant to do so much." She smiled proudly up at her son. "Tell me, Draco, have you met anyone? A girl, perhaps?" she asked suddenly.

Draco nodded and told her about Hermione, about how mean he had been and how she forgave him. About how beautiful she was, how intelligent. Narcissa smiled, listening to her son.

"Tell me," she said, when her son had paused for breath, "is she pure blood or muggle born?"

Draco looked away. Narcissa, knowing the answer, looked up at him. "Draco, look at me." He did, and she continued. "Draco it doesn't matter to me what she is. I'm not your father. I wouldn't care if she was a hag, so long as she made my son happy. Though, I would wonder, why you picked a hag, if you did." She said on second thought.

Draco smiled through his tears. _She hadn't lost her_, humor he thought, happily. "I love you, mum."

Narcissa patted his cheek. "I love you too, Draco darling. Now," she said seriously, "I expect to meet the girl who stole my son's heart, as soon as I'm out of bed. Understood? Don't you let her go anywhere, Draco."

Draco smiled, "oh, you will meet her, mum. I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon."

Draco stood as the mediwitch walked over, carrying a goblet full of sparkling blue liquid.

Draco kissed his mother good bye, and had turned to the door, when his mother grabbed his arm. He turned as she said. "They may all stay."

He looked down at her, confused. "Who, mum?"

Narcissa smiled mysteriously. "You will know when the time comes. It's the answer to your question/"

"But I didn't ask a..."

"But you will, my son. I'm just giving you the answer in advance. Merlin knows, the house hasn't had guests in a long while."

Draco nodded, still perplexed. "Okay, mum."

Narcissa smiled and let go of his arm. "Good bye, baby dragon. I love you."

"I love you too, mum." Draco walked out and shut the door quietly behind him,, as his mother lifted the potion to her lips.

Hermione stared at her best friends, who glared back.

'_How the bloody hell am I going to get out of this?'_

"Um, hi guys." She said timidly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, not much, Hermione." Ron said sarcastically. "we just thought we would visit our best friend last night. When we got there we heard her up stairs. So we went up and heard her say "Malfoy Manor" and when we opened the door the fire was flaring as if someone had just flooed. So we decided to stay because we were worried because she had just gone to our **NUMBER ONE ENEMY'S HOUSE**!!! So we stayed, being **GOOD** best friends, thinking she would come back at a **DECENT** time to tell us what was up. But she didn't come back till the** NEXT** bloody morning!!!"

"we just put his father in Azkaban, Hermione." Harry said, in a deadly calm voice. "and you just spent the whole night with his son. Tell me, Hermione, whose side are you on? You stay the night at Malfoy's, who's father was one of Voldemorts top supporters, yet your best friends are the ones trying to put them all away!"

"Draco's not how you think he is!!!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh, on first name basis already, eh, Hermione?" Ron screamed back. "What's next, calling him Drakie?!"

"Why the bloody hell would it matter to you what I call him, Ron hes not like you think!"

"Oh, really?" he retorted. "And how did you come to this conclusion? While you were snogging him?! No, wait, was it while you ere moaning his name? Or maybe..."

Hermione stomped up to him and smacked him hard across the cheek. She felt oddly happy to see a handprint being to appear.

Ron shrugged it off. "Well, Hermione?" said in the came deadly calm tone as Harry. "When did you decide he was different?"

"Maybe, just maybe it was when DUMBLEDORE sent me a letter telling me he was!!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry and Tons mouths dropped open.

"Dumbledore...?" Harry sputtered.

"Sent a letter?" said Ron.

"Saying he was different?!?" they said together.

"I don't believe it." Harry said, finally.

"Neither do I." said Ron.

"Well as of right now, I don't care what you think. When you find out what's really going on then you'll understand. Until that time, I expect you and your accusations to leave me alone. Now, if you would so kindly excuse me, I need to change." She brushed past the boys and headed up the stairs to her room.

Harry and Ron stared at each other, and then sunk into the couch.

"What d'ya reckon?" Ron asked after a few minutes. "Think she's telling the truth?"

"Hermione wouldn't lie, Ron."

"I know but the Hermione we know wouldn't stay the night at a guy's house, let alone Malfoy's."

"True, but if Dumbledore says he's different then...." Harry trailed off.

"I reckon she was telling the truth." Ron said.

Harry nodded. "We should probably go apologize." Ron nodded, and the two stood and made their way up the stairs.

After Hermione had changed in to super low rise dark blue flares and a white halter top, she sat down on the bed and began counting down. "Five...four... (She could hear the boys on the stairs.)...Three....two... (They were coming down the hallway.)...one." She heard a knock on her door. She smiled. They were so predictable.

She got up and opened the door, then turned and walked back over to sit on the bed.

Harry and Ron walked in and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly in front of her.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Harry spoke up. "Look Hermione, we're sorry. We shouldn't have yelled at you. we should of heard you out first. You probably have a very good reason to be going over there. I..WE'RE...sorry." he elbowed Ron to get his attention.

"Er, yea, sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at her two best friends. "It's...its okay guys. I know it must have been confusing. But you see, you guys, don't know everything about me. Harry, do you know my favorite muggle song?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ron, do you know my favorite color?"

Ron shook his head.

"See, you don't know everything. You all think I'm this book worm. I'm not, entirely, at least. I like partying. Yesterday morning I had a killer hangover. Last night I was getting ready to go out to a club, when I got the letter from Dumbledore. Then you two showed up, and I knew you wouldn't like me going to get drunk, so I went to Malfoy's so you wouldn't see me."

Harry and Ron gapped at her. Ron shook his head.

"This is too much," he said sitting next to Hermione, "first you to Malfoy's, then stay the Whole night, then on top of it all you a party girl! Hermione, next time you need to tell us something, break it to us easy, and in small portions, okay?"

Hermione smiled and put her arm around him. "Deal."

Harry sat down, and Hermione put her arm around his also.

"Er, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yea?"

"Er...um...you and Draco...uh, how many times...how long have you two been together?"  
Hermione smiled. She had known that would be coming. 'You guys, I've liked him since first year. No, we haven't been together that long, Ron," she said hastily, seeing Ron's face. "I don't even know if we are going out. And last might was the first night.

Harry and Ron nodded, digesting the information

Suddenly the fire flared and Draco stepped out.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione," he began, but stopped short seeing the now standing Harry and Ron.

He looked at Hermione who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

He looked back to Harry and Ron and prepared himself for the fists he knew was coming. He walked up to Ron, and stuck out his hand. Ron looked at it, floored.

"Hello, Ron. How are you?" he asked sincerely.

Ron looked at him, astonished. He looked back at Hermione, then back to Draco. He shook his hand and muttered, "I'm fine, thanks."

Draco turned to Harry, and put his hand out. Harry shook it and said "hello, Draco. Nice seeing you."

It was Draco's turn to be floored.

Harry smiled and stepped out of his was so he could walk over to Hermione.

He walked over and Hermione stood, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"As fine as she can be in her condition. She told me she wanted to meet you once she was out of bed. I told her there would be plenty of time. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

Hermione smiled up at him, and standing on tiptoes, kissed him. Draco kissed her back, hungrily.

After a few minutes, Harry cleared his throat, not only to make them stop, but also because Ron looked like he was about to blow.

Draco looked down at Hermione. "At this rate we're not going to be able to snog as long as we want."

Hermione smiled, "that just leaves more for latter, huh?"

"Oh, you two go get a room!!!" Ron said disgusted.

Draco smirked. "This is a room, Weasley. Its not my fault you happen to be in it to."

Harry laughed, while Hermione elbowed Draco in the side.

"Ouch, Hermione!" Then he saw the look on her face, and he quailed under it. "Uh, er, Sorry wea-Ron. No hard feelings, eh?"

Ron stared at him, once again floored. He snapped out of it and looked over at Harry. "Did you hear that, Harry? Draco-the-ferret-boy-Malfoy, has just apologized." He turned back to Draco. "That'll go down in history books, that will."

Draco stared at him for a few seconds, and then started laughing.

"That's a good comeback, Ron. He said. "How cone you never told me he was like this, Hermione."

"Well you never gave us the time of day, did you Malfoy, unless it was to make fun of us." Ron retorted.

Draco stopped laughing and looked a bit awkward. "About that, I'm sorry. My father didn't want me to _acquire _friends that he didn't approve of. He didn't approve of you, Ron, because..." he blushed slightly. "Because of the fact...that...well, you didn't have much money. Also, the fact that your father loved mud- muggle borne and muggles. I guess I was jealous too. Of the fact you have a loving caring family, something I didn't have when he was around." He stopped, and his eyes clouded with emotion. Hermione slid her hand into his, silently telling him that she was there for him.

Draco looked down at her, thanking Merlin he had finally got her.

"I owe you an apology, too." Draco said looking at Harry. My father hated you and expected me to do the same. But, deep down, Harry, I secretly admire the fact that you go out of your way to save you friends and the lives of others. I admire the fact that you have stood up against Voldemort" (Ron shuddered and they all gave him an exasperated look.) "And the fact that you have helped put so many of his supporters away, including my father. Thank you, Harry. I owe you my life and my mothers well being."

Harry nodded. "It's all right, mate. I should apologize also, since we seem to be having a heart to heart conversation here. I apologize for being horrible to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't look behind your mask to see the real Draco Malfoy, not the one his father made."

Draco had a look of relief on his face, and said, "Thanks mate. I really needed to know that you forgave me. I was afraid that I would get a punch in the face."

Last of all he turned to Hermione, pulling her close. "I'm sorry to you, most of all, darling. I'm sorry for calling you horrible names. I'm sorry for making you angry, for making fun of you. I'm sorry that I didn't ignore all that had been drilled into me by my father to be with you sooner. I'm sorry, Hermione. I honestly don't deserve you." ("Got that straight." Ron muttered.) "But, you were there for me when I needed someone most. Dumbledore told you what had happened? Yes, I thought it was him. I guess I have him to thank for such a beautiful girl coming into my life. You know I've liked you since the first day I saw you? You asked me if I had seen some toad named Travis." ("Trevor." Ron muttered.) "You've got everything I want in a women, Hermione, brains, talent, and beauty. Just do me one favor? Let me win some arguments, okay? I want to feel smart around you sometimes."

Hermione nodded.

"Draco, you'll be the first one to win an argument against her, then, mate." Harry said, shaking his head jokingly. "Because, to be truthful, I don't think I have won one against her yet, in the all the five years that I've known her."

"Yea," Ron said. "Just make sure you win it where we can hear you. It would be great to see her lose." He smiled at Hermione wickedly.

Hermione shook her head. "I love you too, guys." She said sarcasticly.

She moved away from Draco to sit on the bed. Harry and Ron conjured up chairs to sit on, and the three began talking about what they had been doing over the summer. Draco listened for a little while, but soon began exploring Hermione's room. He opened up her closet, and looked through it, finding many revealing clothes he decided he wanted to see her in. He walked over to her window, where a black box was sitting on the ledge, with many buttons. Draco looked at it for a while, and then finally pressed a red button. Draco and Ron both jumped when loud, pounding music began blaring out of it. Harry and Hermione laughed at their shocked expressions, and the fact the two both had their wands pointing at it. Harry leaned over and turned it down, noticing that it was on CD and not radio.

"You like that song "Dip It Low" by that American girl Christina Milian?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, and the three went back to talking.

Draco, deciding that the box was evil, and would eat him in his sleep, wondered over to Hermione's bookcases to have a look. He tilted his head and began reading titles. The first shelve had all of Hermione's school books, so Draco skipped over that section, and looked at the other shelves. _A Midsummer's Night Dream, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello, As You Like It, Much Ado About Nothing..._ is old stuff all she read??? Draco thought. at the very end of the row, Draco noticed a thick black book without a title. He pulled it out, and after making sure the box hadn't moved from the window, he leaned against the bookshelves and opened the book. Draco looked at the contents, and grinned mischievously. Draco had found her photo album. He flipped through the pages nonchalantly, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, or the book he was holding. For some reason, most of the girls he knew never let him see pictures of them when they were younger, let alone any age, and he didn't want to take the chance if Hermione was one. Her slaps across the cheeks hurt like hell.

He flipped back to the first page to go through it slowly. The first picture was of Hermione at the beach, when she was younger, about four. She was looking at the photographer and smiling, but Draco noticed an odd, almost scared look in her eyes. In the next few pages all the pictures of her held that same haunted look, and Draco couldn't help but shiver slightly. It was unnerving. He turned to one of her parents and her, and judging by what the cake in front of the said, it was her sixth birthday. She was sitting in between her parents, and Draco was relieved to see that the look had almost disappeared. He looked down at her parents, trying to figure out who she took out the most. He noticed that she didn't seem to take after either of them. Where she had brown hair and brown eyes, her parents had blonde hair and blue eyes. _Hmm..Weird. Draco thought,_ turning the page. He continued looking through it, until he was almost at the end, and stopped on a page with a close up of her parents. He stared at it. _If I didn't know they were muggles, I would have said these were some of dad's friends. They look oddly familiar though. Where have I seen them before???_ Draco flipped back through the book, and stopped at every page her parents were on, studying them.

He studied them, them realized something odd. He looked up at Hermione, trying to decide if he wanted to risk giving the book up or just ask the question and hope she was to busy with her conversation to notice it. He chose option two.

"Hermione," he said. "Where are your baby pictures?"

Hermione looked over and blushed at him. _NO! Please don't take the book! Please, please, please...don't take it!_

"I don't have any." _Oh, thank Merlin! She didn't take it! What a minute..._

"Why not?" he asked, confused. _Don't all families take pictures of their kids when there younger? Like first steps, first birthdays.???_

"Well mum says she was camera shy when she was pregnant with me."

"Well that's great and all. But why aren't there any of _you_ between the ages of birth till about four?"

"I honestly don't know, Draco. Why are you asking?"

"Just struck me as funny I guess. You know, not having a picture of your first steps, your first birthday, you know, that kind of thing."

"Oh, okay then," Hermione said, turning back to continue her conversation with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again, after studying her parent's picture for a while. "Where are your parents right now?"

"Oh, they went to a dentist convention or something in the South of France."

"The South of Where?!" Draco shouted, everything suddenly clicking.

"France. Draco, are you okay?" Hermione looked at him worried. His face had paled and he was looking around Hermione's room like something was after him.

"Hermione, we need to get out of here, as soon as possible," he said, whipping out his wand.

Hermione looked at him, confusion written all over her face and the faces of Ron and Harry.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Ron, watch the fire, Harry the door. I'll watch the windows. Hermione get packed. If I'm right about this, I don't think you'll be coming back."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Now see here..." Ron began.

"Now!!!" Draco shouted.

Everyone scrambled to follow Draco's orders. They knew if Draco showed he was scared, then something was seriously wrong.

Hermione, desperately trying to get everything she would ever need out of her room. After a few minutes, she let out a frustrated cry, trying to fit everything into her trunk.

"Just shrink the bloody stuff, Granger!!!" Draco snapped, glancing over his shoulder, his wand still pointing at the windows.

Hermione nodded, realizing that was the most logical thing to do. _I Guess Ron and Harry were right. I do tend to lose my cool in desperate situations._ She thought. It took her ten minutes to get completely tear down her room, and get it all in her trunk. She turned toward the door.

"Where in the bloody blazes do you think going?" Draco hissed.

"I have to get Crookshanks." Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"No! Harry, open the bloody door a crack and accio the damn thing, you're the best to do that spell!!! But be bloody careful!!"

Harry nodded and opened the door a crack. He concentrated his whole mind on Crookshanks, and then muttered "Accio, Crookshanks."

The cat came flying into the room, spitting and hissing at the boys.

"Come here Crookshanks." Hermione said, and the cat jumped into her arms.

"I'm done." She said to Draco.

"About bloody time!!!" Draco said. "Ron, throw in some floo powder. ("Its in the blue jar." Hermione said.) "then walk backwards toward the trunk and help me carry it in. Hermione, enlarge the fireplace."

Hermione fumbled for her wand. "_Engorgio_!" The fireplace swelled until it could fit all of them comfortably.

"Good." Draco and Ron grabbed the handles and began walking toward the fireplace, Draco still watching the window with his wand up. "Now, Hermione, I want you to stay between us and Harry. Harry, you're going to be covering us until we get in. Then we'll cover you."

Harry nodded and Draco, Ron, and Hermione began walking towards the fire place, Harry taking over watch on the window as well as the door."

Once they were all in, Draco said, "Draco's room, Malfoy Manor."

Hermione held Crookshanks tightly, not wanting to lose him. Draco slipped his wand into his cloak, and then wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. When they slowed down, Harry threw his hands out to stop his fall and to stop everyone else from falling on him.

He and Hermione stepped out, (Crookshanks jumping out of her arms and streaking under the bed, where they assumed he would stay for the rest of the summer) followed by Draco and Ron, with the trunk. They set the trunk down in front of the fireplace and Ron, finally unable to hold it in for asked "what the bloody hell was going on back there?!?!"

"Not now," Draco said, walking over to a bookcase, "I need to check something, then I'll tell you."

he pulled out a thick emerald green book and flipped through it. He stopped at a page and stared at it for a while, then drew Hermione's book out of his pocket, opened it and looked between the two books. He sighed, pulled out his wand and tapped a knot in the wood with his wand. There was a loud noise, and a secret drawer was reveled on the bottom of the bookcase. He bent, ruffled through its contents and pulled out yet another book. He opened it and looked through the pages, his eyebrows furrowed together. He then straightened and began flipping through Hermione's book again, and looked between those two for awhile.

"Harry," Ron muttered, "I think he's gone mad."

"No, I haven't, Ron." Draco said gravely, closing the three books and walking over to them. "Though, I wish I was, now."

Hermione, sit down.." he said , nodding at a chair. She walked over and sat down, the three boys following her.

"Hermione," Draco asked, kneeling in front of her, "have you ever wondered why you have brown hari and brown eyes, if you parents have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Hermione shook her head, wondering why on earth darco would ask her something like that. "mum says my grandma had brown hair and eyes. She suppose I got it fom her."

"Yes, but have you ever met that grandmother?"

"no, actually..."she trailed off. "why?"

"Because, Hermione, I have reason to believe that the people you call parents aren't your parents. I don't believe they are even related to you at all."

"What?" Hermione, Harry and Ron said together.

"Hermione, when I was looking at you picture book, I though I recognized you parents form one of dad parties, one he had when I was younger. I thought it might just be coincidence that they had muggles that looked a lot like them, but the more pictures I looked at of the two, the more I knew it wasn't a coincidence. Then I noticed you had no baby pictures. Something every parent usually has. Then when you told me that your parents were in Southern France, it all clicked.

He looked up at her, concern in his eyes. "Hermione, I don't know how exactly to tell you this, but... he trailed off. He placed her book on her lap, open to the close-up of her parents.

"Before my dad went to Azkaban, he told me that Voldemort" (Ron shuddered again, but everyone ignored him) "was in the South of France, regrouping his death eaters. He told me that one couple would be rewarded beyond their dreams. He didn't say why though, but I think I know."

He picked up the emerald green book, opened it, and placed it on her lap. Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked down at it, and gasped. Hermione's parents, though younger in the picture, were laughing and showing the photographer their Dark Marks. There was no way it couldn't be them.

"There's more." Draco said. "I want you to know the full truth, Hermione."

"About twelve years ago, my mother's best friend and her husband were found murdered in what remained of their home. They're four year old daughter was missing. My mum knew it was dad's friends who killed them. She tried desperately to find her best friends baby, but to no avail. She went to dad, who told her the girl was in another home, and to forget about her. But my mother couldn't. She used to cry at night, hoping the girl was all right. She never forgave my father for not helping her find the little girl. Hermione, I think that little girl was you."

he laid the final book in her lap. She, Harry and Ron leaned in to look. It was a picture of a family, all smiling happily into the camera, the wife holding a baby girl. there was no mistaking the little girl. it was Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Draco's worried face, and let out a small smile. Then she fainted dead away.


	5. Remembrance

Chapter 13: Dreams

She could hear Draco, Ron, and Harry as if they were very far away.

"You git!!!" Ron said angrily. "Why'd you do that?"

"She had to know, Ron." Draco said.

"Yea, but why now?"

"When would you rather I tell her, Weasley?"

"Well...well..." Ron floundered.

"Both of you just shut the bloody hell up!!!! She's waking back up!" came Harry's angry voice.

She felt a have on her cheek.

"Stay awake, darling." She heard Draco murmur.

She smiled faintly, and let the darkness take her again.

_She was in the living room, with her mum and dad. She was sitting in her mother's lap, while her mum told her a story. _

_Suddenly a house-elf ran in. "excuses me, sir and mam, but theres peopleses at the door. They just appearedes out of nowhere. Theyses wearing dark robes." The elf shivered. "I thinkses they're bad peoples."_

_Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the front door. She screamed, and her dad jumped up. "hide her Dila. Don't let them near you two." He said, giving them a quick hug. Then he left the room, his wand out, with the house-elf at his heels._

_Her mum bundled her into her arms, and ran the other way, through a doorway and down a hallway. She turned left, and ran down another hallway. Her mum ran hard and fast, tears streaming down her face._

_"Mum, what's wrong? What's going on?" Hermione reached up and touched her mums face._

_They began going down a marrow spiral staircase, there was three loud explosions form the front of the house. Her mum ran faster. "Oh love, you know mummy and daddy love you, right, honey?" she said, ducking through a doorway._

_"yes." Hermione said._

_"They've come for you darling. Oh, Merlin, I hoped he would pick another girl, but he didn't. oh, darling, how I hoped it wouldn't be you. Your only four...he's older than I am!!!" they ran toward a silver door at the end of the hallway._

_"We're almost there, darling, and then we'll be safe."_

_There was a sudden crack! And a cloaked and hooded person appeared in-between them and the door._

_"Oh, Merlin!" her mother cried. "Baby, I want you to remember something. Don't ever tell them your real name okay, baby?" _

_Hermione nodded, looking up at her mum. There were several more cracks as hooded people arrived behind them. Her mum spun around, tears running harder down her face. "No!!! Please don't take her!!!!"_

_"Kill the women, save the child," Said one of the figures._

_Hermione looked over her mum's shoulder. The person at the end of the hall raised his wand._

"_MUM WATCH OUT!!!!" she screamed. There was a flash of green light. She stared at her mum's face, her mouth opened in a small O, her eyes blank._

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed._


	6. Telling and Invites

Chapter 6: Telling and invitations 

**A/n: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!!!! Please forgive me...puppy dog smile. Lol, anyway, here's another chapter...Hope you like it!!!**

**Slyswn: evil laugh oh, yes I can leave you hanging. Lol. I promise to try and update asap after a cliffe!!!!**

**Alenor: Thanks!!! But sorry, Hermione's real name can't be reveled...she can't tell a soul what her name is for a reason. But trust me, you'll find out eventually.**

**Haystack: omg!!!!! I love your stories!!!!! I'm so happy you decided to check my stories out!!! Anyway, hope your arm gets better soon!!!!!!!  
**

**Okay, you guys, here's the story!!!**

"Noooooo!!!!" Hermione screamed, bolting up in bed and staring around wildly.

Draco jumped up from the chair he was in and ran over to her. "Its okay, Hermione." He said, sitting next to her, and pulling her onto his lap. "Its okay," he murmured again into her hair.

Hermione buried her head into his chest, letting the tears fall. Her fists clutched pitifully to the front of his shirt as sobs racked her body. "I remembered! Oh Merlin, Draco, I remembered!! How could I have forgotten it?!? Draco," she choked, "it was horrible!' She clinged to him, crying for the parents she barely knew.

Draco held her close, murmuring to her. His eyes however, were focused on some point on the wall, flames of anger dancing in his eyes. _Those bastards_. He thought vehemently. _They will pay. I will make them pay._

After a while, Hermione's sobs quieted, and she fell back asleep. Draco laid her gently back down, and pulled the comforter over her.

Draco walked over to where Harry and Ron were, and collapsed into a chair. He was worried. He ran his fingers through his hair, something he'd been doing a lot lately.

"It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?" he asked, "letting her know the truth." He looked up at the two boys, his eyes finally resting on Harry, who saw the misery in his eyes. "I hurt her so bad. I don't want to hurt her. Father made me hurt her in the past. But now that I can be better, I hurt her again. But she had to know, right?"

Ron glared angrily at him, but Harry nodded. "You did the right thing, mate." He said supportively. "Merlin knows what they had in store for her. Thanks for getting her out before something happened."

Draco nodded, looking back at Hermione. Suddenly he paled, and turned back to Harry. "they were going to make her marry The Dark Lord on her sixteenth birthday." He stated, his eyes widening as he remembered his father telling him when he was younger. _Your mother doesn't need to worry about that girl. She's going to be just fine. She'll be better than fine, because when she's sixteen, she'll marry the dark lord, and have everything in the world._

"Merlin." Harry said, at a loss for words. He looked over at Hermione's sleeping form. "I wont let them touch her." he said vehemently.

"we _cant _let them." Draco vowed. "I lost her once due to my father. I will not lose her again to the dark lord." Suddenly, his voice quieted and he called out, "Marvin."

Harry and Ron gave him a confused look, but all was explained when a house elf hurried out of the fire, and over to Draco.

"sir?" Marvin inquired quietly.

"I want you to watch her." Draco said, motioning to Hermione. "Don't let anyone in unless they are accompanied by me, understood?"

Marvin nodded, and Draco continued, "if she begins to fret, or wake up, send Taran to come find me ok?"

Marvin nodded once again. Draco stood and gathered the photobooks off the in table. "Thank you." he whispered to Marvin, before turning to Harry and Ron. "we need to talk to Dumbledore." He said, leading the way out of the room.

"Dumbledore's here?" Harry asked, relieved.

Draco nodded. "Along with Snape, Fudge, and some mediwizard."

Harry and Ron followed Draco to his mother's room, where a house elf, presumably Lacy, let them in. Dumbledore, Snape, and Fudge were sitting next to the fire place, conversing in quiet tones. Upon the three entering, Dumbledore looked up, and the conversation stopped.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, after surveying the three boys, "I believe we need more seats. He flicked him wand and three chairs revolved out of the air, settling quietly onto the floor. The boys took their seats.

"Now, what did you three need?" he asked, peering at Draco over his glasses.

"Erm...well..." Draco began, not knowing where to start. "Maybe it would be best to show you?"

He got up and walked over to stand in front of the three men. Harry followed, standing just behind Draco to his right, silently giving him support. Ron stared coldly at Draco, and after seeing Harry's pleading look grudgingly stood on Draco's opposite side.

"Sir," Draco said, clearing his throat. He handed the books over to Harry, keeping his book. He flipped it open and handed it over to Dumbledore. "The top right one." He said, as the three men looked at it.

He took Hermione's book from Harry's arms, and opened it to the close up of her parents. "This books Hermione's." He said, handing it to Fudge.

The men looked back and forth from his book to Hermione's, confusion on their faces.

Finally, Draco turned and walked over to his mother's bookcase, and pulled out a slim blue photo album and flipped it open. "This is my moms," he said, looking over at the group. "There all of her best friend and her best friend's husband and daughter. Her best friend and her husband were killed in a death eater attack. Their daughter was never found. My," he choked, "father told me the girl was to marry Voldemort on her sixteenth birthday."

He walked back to the group, and handed the last book to Snape. In unison, Dumbledore, Fudge, Harry, and Ron leaned over to see the next photo. They gasped.

Smiling happily up at them was a family. A mother, and father, and a little girl. There was no mistaking the girl. She smiled up at them, from the safety of her parents arms, her bushy brown hair was pulled into pig tails, and her eyes were filled with laughter. It was Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore strode into Draco's room, the others in following in his wake.

"Enervate" he said, walking over to the bed, his wand out.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Dumbledore. "I remembered more," she said, despair in her voice.

Dumbledore nodded, and sat gently next to her. "Miss Gra-er Hermione, I need you to tell me everything you remember. I need to hear it from you."

Hermione nodded and sat up determinedly. "Mother was telling me a story. A house elf came in and..." She was suddenly cut off by a scream from Harry. He was on his knees, clutching his scar.

All eyes snapped to him. "he's mad." Harry said, looking up at Dumbledore. "They came to get Hermione. No one could find her. He blew her house up. Tomorrow, their..." he paled suddenly, and turned to look at Ron. "Tomorrow, they're going to attack your house. They think she's there!!! We've got to get the Weasley's out!!!" he yelled, looking at Dumbledore wildly. "They can't stay there!! Can they stay at the Headquarters?! Will they be safe there??? Where else can they stay?!?!"

"They can stay here." Draco said suddenly, remembering what his mother had said.

Ron glared at him. "I am not staying in the same house as you, Malfoy!!!!" He yelled.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said angrily. "Ron, its time to set differences aside.

"I won't set anything aside when it comes to him!" Ron snarled, pointing at Draco.

"This will be the safest place for you and your family. I'm staying here until Draco's mother is better, and Voldemort is afraid of me. Ron, think logically." He turned back to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "Try and get some rest, dear." He said gently. "I dare say, we'll be having guests soon." He ran his wand over her forehead, and her eyes slowly closed, as she was sent back into slumber. Finally he stood and turned to Ron, who was still seething. "Ron, we're going to the burrow, so we can alert your family, and you can get packed." He turned to Harry. "Can you get the twins?" he asked.

Harry nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Alert Charlie and Bill." Snape nodded, and he too was gone.

'I'll go to the ministry." Fudge said, before he too left.

"Watch over her, Draco." Dumbledore said, as he laid a hand on Ron, and they disappeared.

Draco nodded his eyes on Hermione. After he had called house elves to make up the guest rooms, he laid down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He murmured, stoking her hair. "will you ever forgive me?"

Hermione snuggled closer to him.

He smiled wearily. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said to the sleeping girl.

He laid there and watched her for a few minutes, before his tired body finally slept.

He was roughly woken up a few hours later, by someone pulling him out of bed. Before he could even comprehend what was happening a fist connected with his jaw.

"You bastard!!!" his attacker screamed, punching him again.

**A/n: well what do you guys think??? Remember, R&R!!!**


	7. Arguments and No Longer Golden

**a/n : wow, you guys, twice in one day!!!! I'm getting better, right!!!! But I gotta tell you...it might be a while until another chapter is posted...cuz, uh, I write all my stories before I type them, and I have the next chapter, but its really dumb and stupid, so I'm going to rewrite it. And considering I have consults my binder 6 other HP stories, and one Peter Pan story going, it may be a while. my deepest apologies!!!!anyway, I'll let you guys write...I mean READ this chapter, and I'll leave you alone.**

**For anyone who loves the trio getting along, this chapter may not be something you want to read!!!!! (don't say I didn't warn you!)**

**Chapter 7: arguments and goodbye**

previously

_He laid there and watched her for a few minutes, before his tired body finally slept._

_He was roughly woken up a few hours later, by someone pulling him out of bed. Before he could even comprehend what was happening a fist connected with his jaw._

"_You bastard!!!" his attacker screamed, punching him again_

"How dare you!!!!" Ron yelled, punching Draco again.

Draco's eyes snapped open and (thanks to seeker reflexes) blocked Ron's next punch.

"Ron, its not..." he stopped to block anther punch.

"Its not what, Ferret?" Ron roared, wrenching his arm out of Draco's grasp, and attempting another punch. Draco wasn't able to block it, and he heard the sickening crunch of his nose breaking. Blinded momentarily by pain, Ron punched him again, dislocating his jaw.

"How dare you touch her!!! How dare you sleep with her, you bastard!!!" Ron roared.

Draco took one more of Ron's punches before fighting back. He, being on bottom, slammed his knee up, right into Ron's chest, winding him. Ron rolled to the side, and Draco scrambled to get up. Suddenly, Ron lunged, and tackled him back down. He threw his arm back to deliver another punch when a loud, angry, familiar voice screamed. "RONALD ARDEN WEASLEY, GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Ron froze, and looked down sat Draco, who smirked at him through his blood. Hermione ran over to the two boys, and with incredible strength, the petite 5'3' brunette pulled the burly 6'2 Ron off Draco.

"Hermione, I..." Ron began.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, RONALD!!!"

"but Hermione..."  
"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME RONALD!!"

She swooped down to Draco's side. "oh, Draco, did he hurt you bad?" Hermione asked with concern.

Draco struggled not to laugh, not that that was a problem with his dislocated jaw. _Nah, I'm just fine Hermione. You know just a broken nose and jaw._ "I'm fine," he said aloud. "I just need my wand."

Hermione rushed over to the nightstand, grabbed it and ran back over. When she handed it over, Draco did a complicated movement with his wand and muttered, "Perfectus Healoso." Hermione watched as his nose fixed itself, perfectly straight, and his jaw realigned. Except for the blood, she would never of been able to tell he had been in a fight.

Hermione stood, and turned menacingly to Ron. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM WHILE I'M GONE, RONALD!!!" then she ran to the bathroom for washcloths.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Weasley," Draco said quietly. "Compared to my father beating the crap out of me, you were like a walk in the park."

Ron growled, but said nothing, seeing as Hermione had come back. Hermione forced Draco onto the bed, and began gently cleaning his face. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Hermione screamed, looking over at Ron.

"I...he...He was in bed with you!!!" Ron yelled.

Draco smiled into the washcloth. He wanted to hear this.

"AND?!?!"

"HERMIONE, HE SLEPT WITH YOU!!!' Ron roared.

"Ron, nothing happened." She said softly, understandingly.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF SOMETHING DID OR DIDN'T HAPPEN. THE WHOLE POINT WAS HE SLEPT WITH YOU!!!!"

Hermione turned, her eyes once again filled with rage. "BECAUSE HE _SLEPT_ WITH ME?!? THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT?!"

"YEA, BECAUSE HE _SLEPT_ WITH YOU!!!"

Hermione stomped up to him, and looked him in the eyes. "IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, I ALSO ONCE FELL ASLEEP IN THE COMMON ROOM WITH HARRY. ARE YOU GOING TO BEAT HIM UP?!?! WHAT ABOUT NEVILLE, WE FELL ASLEEP IN THE LIBRARY ONCE. GONNA BEAT HIM UP TOO?? OH, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, RON??? I FELL ASLEEP WITH YOU ONCE TOO!!!!! GONNA BEAT YOUR SELF UP??!?!?!"

Ron stared at her, sputtering.

"WELL??" Hermione demanded. "Are you planning to beat the crap out of them too?!?"

"Well...no..."

"AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?!?!? YOU BEAT DRACO UP OVER IT???!?!"

"HERMIONE, HES DRACO MALFOY!!!!!HARRY WOULD BEAT HIM UP TOO, IF HE SAW YOU TWO IN BED!!!"

"No I wouldn't." Harry said, arriving with the twins.

Ron rounded on him. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT!?"

"because Hermione is my best friend, and she can sleep with any guy she likes." Harry turned to Hermione and Draco. "you two didn't...er..."

"no." Draco answered.

Harry nodded and turned to Ron. "See mate, nothing happened. And besides, Draco has all the right in the world to sleep in that bed. It is his you know."

Ron sputtered angrily, as the twins watched the four of them, their heads snapping back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"FINE!!!" Ron roared. "I SEE YOUR BOTH AGAINST ME NOW!!! NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY YOU WENT TO HIS SIDE!!!" Ron turned and apparated.

"Blimey," Fred said, looking at the place Ron's head was just seconds ago.

"What's up his butt?" asked George.

"Didn't even say hello to his dear older brothers." Fred said, shaking his head.

**a/n: well how did you like it???R&R!!!! how did yo like the ending. I knew Fred and George would lighten the mood. do you think it does??? anyway, luv ya all!!!!-JadeyGurl**


	8. Memories of The Father

**a/n: hey you guys, sorry long time no post!!! But here it is, so I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and happy Halloween!!! Tell me what you all dresses up as and leave your name, and I'll put the most interesting costume and your name into a following chapter!!!**

Chapter 8: memories of his father

Hermione fell into a light sleep as the rest of the boys talked. Gradually the boys voices blended together and she fell into another memory.

_She was laying in her mothers stiff arms, crying. The black cloaked people rushed forward laughing maliciously, trying to get to her._

"NOOOO!!!!" Hermione screamed, in both the memory and in the real world. Draco, Harry and the twins rushed to her side.

Draco leaned into shake her awake, but George stopped him. "She's going to remember anyway, mate. Let her go." Draco nodded and looked helplessly down at the girl.

_Hermione screamed for her father. He didn't come. _

"_He's dead, little one." A woman's voice answered, "I killed him myself." She laughed her cloaked swishing merrily._

_Hermione screamed again, and suddenly a bright light began to emanate from her, sending the closest death eaters slamming against the walls, as though an invisible hand had thrown them. _

_Hermione kept her kidnappers away, the bright light helping her, soothing her. she glared angrily at the cloaked woman who had killed her father, and a flash of light lashed out, and the woman collapsed to the ground, dead._

_Suddenly another figure stepped through the door. Someone Hermione recognized. Her mothers best friend's husband._

"_Mr. Malfoy!"_

Draco visibly paled as Hermione called out his father's name. Harry half-glanced at him. He looked like he was about to throw up. "I'll kill him," he heard Draco muttering, his eyes on Hermione.

"_Mr. Malfoy, they killed mummy and daddy! They gonna take me away!! I don't wanna go! Help me!!"_

_Hermione stared at Lucius, who stare, back, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Its okay, Hermione." Lucius said, coming to stand just outside the lights radius. "Just calm down. I'll take care of you. But I cant get to you until you stop your power. The light wont let me any closer. What is it anyway, darling?"_

"_My friends."_

"_Ahhh, I'll have to talk to someone about that. I don't want that to ruin our plans. Dear, if you come with me, I'll make sure you're a princess. You'll have be-uti-ful dresses, and you even can have a prince. And you'll leave in a big castle, and have lots of toys and candy. Is that what you want??"_

_Hermione smiled a little. "What about mummy and daddy?" She asked hesitantly._

"_They'll be there too. You just have to wait a while. And then they'll come. And then they can be a prince and princess too. Just like you'll be."_

_Hermione looked at him thinking. "You promise mum and dad will come? That lady said they was dead."_

_He laughed. "That lady doesn't know anything. I promise you'll be with them."_

"_Ohhhkayyy...." Hermione said, "I'll come be a princess. Do I get my own pony?"_

_Lucius came closer, as the light diminished, and picked the girl up. "of course," he answered, a sneer on his face, hidden by Hermione's hair. "You can have what ever you want."_

Harry, Fred and George glanced at each other, then at Draco. They had heard everything Hermione had said and were able to piece it all together. Draco's father had fed her lies so she would come with him.

Draco stood with his fists clenched and tears streaming down his face. "That bloody bastard... I'll kill him... How dare he... She was only a little girl." he stared down at Hermione.

_Lucius led her down the dark hall and back up to what was left of the ground level. Everything was blown to bits. Her father was laying spread eagle by the remnants of the front doors. Blood was pooled around him and his face had been smashed in. Around him lay the house elves, all dead. Except one. The one who had told them of the intruders._

"_Give her back," he whizzed, one of his legs gone, and blood running down from a head wound. "She is ours. Not the Dark Lord's."_

_Lucius laughed at it, twirling his wand in one hand. "She is not yours, you scum. She is the dark lords. The dark lord can take as he pleases." Then he killed him. _

_Hermione screamed in horror. _

"You're a bad person!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

a few minutes latter, Draco heard her whisper, "I wont tell anyone my real name, I promise mum."

Draco growled and turned away. "I'll kill him. He'll pay." he went to grab his cloak, but the twins grabbed his arms.

"As much as i want to go with you and help, Draco, we can't. Hermione needs us. You love her right?" Harry asked, standing in front of him.

"Since first year."

"So, you just got her, and she you. Killing your father will put you in Azkaban, and away from Hermione once again. You can't help her from there. You can help her here though." harry laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Stay here mate. We'll take care of your father latter."

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "She'll hate me for what my father did."

"No, she won't. she's my best friend, remember? I can gaurentee she wont."

Draco nodded once more, and the twins let go of him. Harry led the group back to the chairs by the fire, and they sat quietly, all emersed in their own thoughts, untill Dumbledore arrived back from the Burrow.

**A/n: remember about the costumes!!!! R&R!!! you all know i love you!!**


	9. Wish Upon A Star

**a/n: hey you guys, sorry long time no write. Anyway, here's chapter 9!!! Oh and today's x-mas…so merry Christmas!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 9: wish upon a star 

The rest of the holidays passed by fairly quickly at the Malfoy Manor.

The Weasley's were wonderful houseguests. (though of course, the first few weeks were a bit strained; Arthur was sure Draco was going to try to kill him and therefore took to staying up all night, wand in hand, and a dagger as backup, guarding his family's wing of the house. And Draco, who was also sure the Arthur, in turn, was going to try to kill him, and often took to keeping Hermione, Ginny and Harry up at all hours of the night. But as the weeks bore on they all overcame their fears, and became closer and for once in his life, Draco was happy to be home.

Mrs. Weasley, against Draco's wishes assumed the role of house keeper ("the house elves can take care of it." Draco had stressed for the fifteenth time one morning, when Mrs. Weasley decided to attack the first floor with her wand and a duster. "Nonsense," she had said. "This place looks like a dungeon. I'm just going to liven things up a bit so it'll be a bit more cheery when your mother is well." When Draco had tried wrestling the duster out of her hands, Mrs. Weasley hit him so soundly over the head with it that he ended up having a bump for a week. From then on, Draco let her do the cleaning, and cringed whenever he saw the bright pink duster in her hand) She also took over as cook, (though after her first meal Draco stopped trying to stop her, and instead sent all the house elves to the Malfoy's Manor in the French country side so they would have _something_ to do.) and also gardener. (Draco had to admit, it was nice being able to actually see out the first story windows.)

Draco's mother was progressing quite nicely, and the mediwizard had said she should be out of bed by Halloween. Her and Mrs. Weasley had become fast friends, and during the times when Narcissa was awake in-between potions, they were often seen oohing and ahhing over pieces of cloth, or paint, or well…everything.

Hermione had no more memories resurface since the night of the Weasley's arrival, and much to Draco's relief, did not blame or hate him for what his father did. (Harry, as soon as he had a second alone with him, had pulled him aside and gave him a great big "I told you so!!") When she and Ginny weren't helping to redecorate, (which Harry and Draco always seemed to disappear when the subject was brought up; they wanted nothing to do with color swatches and paint schemes.) they were often out somewhere on the grounds with the boys, and the four became fast friends.

Ron, who had only shown up once after the fight, only stayed long enough to inform his family that they had all lost their minds, _this was a Malfoy_, and that when they regained the sanity they could find him at Percy's apartment in London.

The Death Eaters responsible for the destruction of Hermione's former home (and by then the Weasley home as well) were caught, and sent to Azkaban, which was now being guarded by Asian giants, who all had quite nasty tempers.

The biggest event however, was no the Weasley's and Malfoy's getting along. It wasn't even Harry and Draco becoming mates. And nor was it Draco and Hermione's romance.

The biggest even came late into the night on the eve of Harry's birthday.

Dumbledore and Snape poured over the map of the Malfoy estate. The map was much like the map Harry owned, showing people, hidden passages and such. Dumbledore had cast the estate Unplottable, but there were a few kinks to work out.

As the clock struck midnight, the two men jerked out of the light dozes, and their eyes flew instantly to the map, which was glowing brightly in the upper left hand corner.

As they watched the glow took on the form of…no! Could it be? and streaked across the map slowly. Dumbledore and Snape ran to the window, and watched as a star fell gently across the sky and then miraculously came to hover above a grove of trees on the southern tip of the lake. Snape let out a low hiss, and Dumbledore turned back to the map, where he watched a bundle fall slowly from the star and land softly on the ground. Suddenly a name wrote itself above the bundle, and gently gleamed in gold.

He smiled down at the name and then turned to give Snape a smile, which for the most part looked dumbstruck.

"well come on," Dumbledore said, standing, the twinkle in his eye shining more merrily than it had in a long time. "Lets go and collect our friend."

The two men left as quietly as they could, yet despite their efforts, one pair of eyes watched tiredly from a second floor window.

She sat wearily on the window seat; her battered legs had barely been able to make the five foot stretch from her bed. Yet she had battled the pain. She had to see this. It woke her out of her healing sleep, came from her very bones…yes, she would have to see the arrival, see it was actually real, not just a figment of her imagination that had always come and talked to her, ever since the night her husband was arrested. Yes, she would have to see it to believe it.

Her body protested painfully each time she moved and finally she simply leaned against the cool glass, refusing to give into her body's desire for sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there before she saw Snape and Dumbledore return, thirty minuets maybe, but it had felt like an eternity.

Dumbledore had a little bundle in his arms, that he was struggling to keep still. Snape made no move to help, only shooting looks at the bundle, looks that rested somewhere between loathe and shock. Suddenly the bundle gave an energetic wiggle, and a little snot appeared, followed shortly by the rest of his face. On the other side, and golden tail had escaped and was happily whipping back and forth, slapping Dumbledore so hard he winced every time he was struck. A golden puppy, with a coat as gold as the star that had brought it back to earth, struggled the rest of the way out of the bundle and began licking Dumbledore happily.

The woman in the window let out a pay sigh, and her finger gently stroked the glass.

Finally when the men disappeared from view, the woman made the slow, agonizing way back to her bed. She fell into a deep sleep, and for the first time in many years, she was not plagued by nightmares, but slept with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

a/n: well what do you guys think?? Sorry there's not a lot of dialogue, but I hit a writers block, and when I was able to wiggle my way around it to write the dialogue version, it didn't sound too good, so I decided on this. I think it kind of fits the story a little, don't you think? Anyway, here's two quick questions.

One: do you think I should bring Ron back into the story?? (Frankly I don't really like him, and have future plans for him.)

If yes, should I bring him back and have them get along, or not get along?

Two: does anyone recognize the person I brought back and if so, do you know what star I was talking about? Hint: its something to do with the one I brought back!

Okay, so that was like, what four questions. So I lied. But hey, you know I love you all!!! R&R!!!


	10. Chapter 10: sixteen candles and a bottle...

Chapter 10: sixteen candles and a bottle of butterbeer

A/n: hey you guys!!! Well, a couple of you figured out that it was yes!! Sirius that I brought back. Good job!!! But none of you figured out the star. I kind of thought you would think "hmmm…Sirius is back. He came from a star. Hmmmmm…maybe the dog constellation which is quite conveniently named Sirius? Lol. Don't feel bad. I only learned about that constellation the other day. And don't worry RUNAWAYMENTALPATIENT I'm not familiar with any of the constellations either. and RAVEN S.D.L. BELL I'm 16 (seventeen in less than a month!!! Yea!!!) And I live in the u.s. too!! (see my bio page) well about this Ron thing…well I think I'll bring him back…but I've got tricks up my sleeve with him!!!

Okay, now that was the longest a/n I've posted so on with the story!!!

Ps. I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUE ME FOR THAT RELATES TO HARRY POTTER. I, HOWEVER, DO OWN THE PLOT!!!!

Harry lay in a deep slumber the morning of his birthday, but he was about to be rudely awakened. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione crept in quietly, followed by Fred and George, who were carrying a large box of fireworks between them. Draco closed the door quietly behind them, and cast a silencing spell so that they didn't wake up the rest of the house.

They took their positions. Draco next to the curtains. Hermione and Ginny on either side of the bed. Fred and George near the fire, wands ready to wreck havoc. Draco held up three fingers, and began counting down.

Three…how peaceful Harry looked, snuggled deep under his covers.

Two…Hermione and Ginny tensed, ready to jump onto the bed. Fred and George cracked into identical evil grins.

One…poor, poor Harry….

"Go!" yelled Draco, pulling the opens wide, letting the sunlight plunge in. Hermione and Ginny began jumping on the bed, singing happy birthday at the top of their magically magnified lungs. And Fred and George, as usual, out did themselves. They not only lit the fireworks, but they also each pulled numerous boxes out of their cloaks, and threw them on the ground, where either they promptly burst into colored smoke, began making noises that oddly resembled a metal band playing with their amplifiers up to loud, or streamed with confetti.

Harry, woken from the deep of sleep, with absolutely no idea what was going on, bolted up in bed and was promptly hit over the head by a bouncing limb. He fell back down on the pillows, gasped for air, and instead choked on a large amount of bright pink smoke. He shielded his eyes against the glare of the sun, and let out a high pitched shriek as a firework whizzed quite closely past his cheek and his leg was simultaneously squashed by Hermione, who had lost her balance and landed on him. Draco, Fred and George, who by this time was laughing uproariously and adding to the din, seemed parlayed in laughter and did nothing to help him. Ginny, at a length, finally got her feet tangled in the bed sheets fell on top of Hermione with a yelp, smiled innocently at Harry.

"Good morning Harry. How are you doing this fine morning?" she managed to ask before being overcome in giggles.

Harry stared at the lot of them, his mind foggy from sleep. "What are you doing here?" he asked finally, unable to come up with something more intelligent to ask.

The group, who had finally just been able to control their giggles, busted out laughing again.

"Harry, do you know what today is?" Hermione asked in a voice most people use when talking to a three year old.

Harry stared at her, thinking. He scratched his hair, which looked more messed up then usual, with bits of confetti in it. Suddenly it don-donned him, and a smile escaped his lips. "You know now, don't you, that I will get you back for all this, every single one of you." and his smile turned into an evil grin that outdid Fred and George's.

Every single person stopped laughing.

"Harry, mate." Draco began a little nervously. "It was just a bit of fun."

Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Weasley started to come in, before looking around and letting out a shriek. "What in Merlin's name…"

Harry let out a sly little grin. "They did it." He said innocently, pointing at the group, and shooting them a revengeful your-in-trouble-and-I'm-not-so-nana-nana-boo-boo-smile.

Mrs. Weasly looked from Hermione and Ginny who were tangled around Harry's bed sheets, to Draco, who was staring at the ceiling with an I-have-no-idea-what-he's-talking-about look, and finally at Fred and George, who were inconspicuously, but very obviously, trying to waft the smoke and confetti out the window, and stop the noisemakers.

"Oh, my." Was all she had to say about the matter. "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready." And she left quickly, shutting the door firmly behind her as if she would catch some crazy disease that they all had.

"So, er…Harry," Hermione began, looking up from her food. "Did you have any plans for this evening?"

Harry looked up at her, then at Draco and Ginny who, when they saw him looking, busied themselves with their plates, and then back at Hermione. "No. why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, we thought maybe…maybe…Merlin, Ginny stop looking at me like that! It was your idea, you tell him!" Hermione said in a rush.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was turning red, and playing with her bacon, not meeting his eyes. "Well…I just thought…er…well you know…and er…your birthday and all…and umm…and since school starts soon…and…"

"And what they're trying to say is that since it's your birthday and since we have to go back to school soon, they thought we could go to a party. A muggle club, so no one would recognize us, and so that we could have some fun before term starts." Draco finished, throwing the girls exasperated looks.

Harry stared at them. "That's a great idea." He said. "Which club is it?"

"Well, we found one that Dumbledore thinks is safe, but its in Hawaii, so we're going to floo to his Manor there and then gets a ride to the club. He thinks it's safe, since as far as everyone knows we're still in England, and no one would look for us in America. But there'll be a couple people at the club just in case." Hermione said. "And since its you birthday, and you allowed to drive when your sixteen in America, we thought you'd like to drive us.' She beamed at him

"Sounds good to me." Harry said, smiling back. "When do we leave?"

"Well, we thought we'd do some sight seeing first so… how about eleven?" Draco said, looking at the clock. "That gives us about forty-five minuets to get ready."

"Eleven-thirty." Ginny said. "Hermione and I have to get all dressed up. And pack an outfit for tonight." She said as an afterthought.

Harry and Draco exchanged exasperated looks. "Fine," Draco said. "But if you're not ready by then, we're leaving without you."

They didn't leave until closer to twelve-thirty.

After being given rules, they flooed to Dumbledore's expansive mansion. They spent a couple hours on the beach that was literally in his back yard. As they were on out the door to go downtown for some dinner, a house elf ran out of no where.

"Wait!!!!" the elf yelled, running down the hall toward them.

"Dobby?" Harry asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter must go back home." Dobby panted, leaning against the leg of the hall table.

"Why," Hermione pressed, squatting down to be eye-to-eye with him. "Why, Dobby?"

Dobby stared up at them in fear. "I heard…I heard…"

"Heard what?" Draco asked.

"Your father has escaped."

A deadly silence filled the hall.

"No." Draco screamed. "He can't be. NO!"

"He is, Master Draco. You must go back home, and help Dumbledore and the others. All of you." Dobby grabbed Hermione's and Harry's hands and began pulling them toward the fire place. "Please. Go home."

"I will take them from here," commanded a male voice from the stairs.

The four turned and stared unbelievingly at the man at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione whispered, as Ginny let out a yelp and fainted.

a/n: cliffy!!! I know this one probably isn't as good as the other chapters. Actually, I know it ISNT one of the better ones. Sorry. I've rewritten this chapter a million different ways in the past two weeks, and none of them worked, so I simply sat down and began typing. Now that I re-read it, its nothing like the chapter I rewrote so many times. Well…the beginning is, but the rest isn't. so PLEASE tell what you think!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

a/n: thanks to every one who reviewed!!! It means so much!!! Oh, and TO THE PERSON WHO IS ALSO FROM HAWAII -( sorry my computer is being dumb and wont let back to my reviews to get your name)-WHICH ISLAND ARE YOU FROM AND WHICH CITY. ME Oahu/ ewa beach. Thanks everybody!!!!

Chapter 11: Reunion

There was a pause so complete that it seemed as if time had been frozen for three split seconds. It was finally broken by Harry, who let out a piteous cry and ran up the stairs, stopping just in front of the man. With his eyes wide, he slowly raised a trembling hand and reached to touch the mans face. "Sirius." He said, his voice trembling as much as his hand.

Sirius let out a soft smile and nodded. "The one and only." He whispered, opening his arms.

Harry fell into his embrace as if it was a life line. "Oh Merlin, Sirius, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice muffled against Sirius's shoulder. "It was my entire fault. I didn't know…"

"Shhh…"Sirius said, gently rubbing Harry's back. "You didn't know. Don't blame yourself for it. It was a mistake. Everyone makes them. Even the best of us. But I'm back, and that's all that matters."

They stood there, at the top of the steps for a long time. Finally, Harry drew away, his eyes red and puffy. Sirius smiled at him, and Harry gave a weak one back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The two made their way down the stairs, and stopped in front of the three at the foot of it, Ginny still out cold.

Sirius pulled Hermione, who was biting back her tears, into a hug. "Welcome back." She whispered as he pulled away.

Sirius laughed. "It's great to be back." He answered. He turned to Draco, and stuck out his hand. "Draco," he said as a greeting. "How are my lovely cousin, and her son?"

"I'm doing well." Draco answered, shaking his hand. "my mother, on the other hand…well, I'm sure you can ask her, as she will definitely want to talk to her favorite cousin." Draco glanced at the state of Sirius's robes. "I'm sure she'll also give you a new set of robes."

Sirius laughed, "Knowing her, she'll give me a whole new wardrobe. Always loved dressing people up, your mother."

Just then Lupin made his entrance down the stairs, looking more threadbare, and tired than usual. "Just finished receiving the orders from Dumbledore." He said, nodding his head in greeting. "He says we are to stay put. He thinks this is the safest place, considering to everyone else's knowledge you are still in England. But as a precaution, he says no big burst's of magic, such as the floo system or apparating. Understood?" he said all rather fast and in the same voice he used when he was a professor, causing Draco, Harry and Hermione to think for a split second they were in school. They all nodded. "Good." He continued. "In that case," -he suddenly saw Ginny on the floor-"let's go to the living room, and sit tight."

They all followed Lupin, Sirius carrying Ginny, who gave no indication of waking up anytime soon.

"So…" Sirius began, trying to make conversation. "How were your summers?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a sudden explosion that rocked the house. "What the blooming hell was that?!" he yelled.

"I think were in trouble.' Lupin said, running to look out the bay windows. He turned back to the group, a worried look on his face. "Does anyone know how to drive a muggle car?" he asked.

"I do." Draco answered, after the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Why?"

"Because we need to get out of here. Fast. Grab Ginny, Sirius! The rest of you follow me." He ran toward the kitchen's turning just before the door, and threw open a door to the left. "Everyone in!" he yelled, running into the garage and around a Ferrari to the passenger side. He threw open the door and everyone piled in, the seats expanding to fit everyone. Draco jumped into the driver's seat, turned the ignition, jerked to drive, and pressed the petal to the floor. The car skidded, slamming everyone into the dashboard, and then shot out the garage, slamming everyone back into their seats. They took off down the drive, Death eaters blurring past them. Suddenly, up ahead, a Death Eater jumped ahead of the car waving his wand in a complicated move and a yellow light streaked out.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Hermione watched, horrified as the light streaked closer. Suddenly, beside her, Draco took one hand off the steering wheel and drew it back like he was going to throw something. He threw his arm forward, his fingers splaying out, and a sudden ball of crystal blue streaked out of his palm. The blue streaked forward, and completely swallowed the yellow curse, and hurtled on toward the Death Eater, hitting him square in the chest and slamming him against a palm tree.

Then suddenly everything picked back up, and once again they were speeding down the drive, and out onto the street.

"Where am I going?!" Draco screamed, his knuckles white trying to control the car at the high speed they were going.

"Onto the highway." Stay on it until you get to the other side of the island, then turn onto a ramp to Kapolei." Lupin answered, trying to put his seat belt on.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked his voice surprised and suspicious. "That thing with your hands?"

Draco half glanced at his hands, then at Sirius, then back out the window. "I have no idea." He answered truthfully. "I just did it."

"That thing you did with your hand, its one of the lost arts of magic. One of the strongest forms. The last one of that kind died hundreds of years ago. He took the secret to his grave." Sirius muttered more to himself than anybody. "How did you know how to use it?"

"I honestly don't know!" Draco said impatiently, slowing down as they got on the highway. To his surprise, he found that the seats weren't the only magical part of the car. It also seemed to jump ahead of cars, which Draco was thankful for; it was at the height of rush hour. Even so, Draco had to make sure not to run into any cars.

"Draco," Hermione asked quietly. "How do you know how to drive a car?"

"Bloody hell, what is this, twenty questions while Draco is trying to not get us all killed?" Draco snapped. He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath and knew his response was uncalled for. He took a deep breath before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to snap. I know how to drive because, well, because I wasn't on vacation at the Zabini's. I never have. I've been in the cities, acting like a normal muggle, cruising around, going to clubs, you know, living large. That's how I know how to drive. I have a fake I.D. and driver's license."

Ginny fluttered her eyelids, and everyone turned toward her, taking the spotlight of him, which he was thankful for.

He took the turnoff to Kapolei, and slowed down. "Now where?" he asked Lupin.

"Turn right by the Chilies restaurant. Second right, and then onto Kona Lina, the beach resort. Pull into the resort parking lot." Lupin said.

Ten minutes later they were there. "Leave the car." Lupin ordered as they piled out."

They walked into the resort and followed Lupin to the elevators. "Level 13." Lupin told the elevator attendant. They got out on level 13, and continued down the hall to room 780. Lupin opened the door and they filed in quietly. There was a sudden rustle from the living room, and Moody and Tonks appeared.

"Heard you got into a spot of trouble." Moody said, limping towards them. "We came as fast as we could. We were going to go straight to Dumbledore's place, but he said to come here and wait." He looked them all over. "Things aren't looking to great," he said tensely. "You lot need to get back under Dumbledore's watch. Were taking you all back to Malfoy's place." He let out a gruff laugh, watching Draco. "Funny isn't it? Your father just escaped, but his manor is one of the safest magical places other than Hogwarts." Draco didn't think it was funny, so Moody continued. "We're apparating back. Harry, I know you can apparate by yourself, but for safety reasons, were going to apparate in pairs. Draco and I, Tonks and Ginny, Harry and Sirius, Hermione and Lupin." They all got into their pairs. "now all ya need to do is hold onto your partner," –he clapped his hand onto Draco's shoulder, who automatically closed his eyes-"and away we go."

When Draco opened his eyes next, they were standing in his living room. All around them were members of the Order, pouring over maps and talking strategy. Dumbledore, the only one who seemed to notice their appearance, stood and walked gravely over to them. "Mr. Malfoy, we need to talk." He said, the twinkle gone from his eyes. He steered Draco to an empty room and shut the door behind them. Dumbledore looked seriously over his moon glasses at Draco. "Draco, when we received word of your fathers escape, we learned something else. He not only escaped to join Voldemort, but he also escaped to…" Dumbledore paused, and Draco noticed how old he looked. "He swore he would kill you and your mother when he got his hands on the two of you."

Draco stared at him, uncomprehending what Dumbledore just said.

a/n: so…what did you all think?? Gosh, I'm on a role here, huh? Spitting out a chapter almost everyday. So please R&R, or I'll send Hedwig to peck you until you do!!


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden Departure

Chapter 12: Sudden Departure

A/n: Omg, I love you guys!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! It means so much to me. You can not believe how mad I was earlier when I learned the internet was down. The winds here have been horrible!!! It was up to 90 mph on Christmas and ended up tearing a roof of the commissary compressor room, and slammed it into the Gym, and made a huge 10 by 20 hole in the ceiling!!!!! We keep thinking we're going to lose power; town's been losing theirs off and on since Friday! Anyway, I guess that's what we get to living in Alaska, which I think is what god created to duplicate hell. Lol. J/k!!! Its soooooo icy too… have you guys heard about the tsunamis that hit Asia?!?!?! And how the quake could of altered the earth's rotation?!? Crazy stuff happening all over, but have no fear! I will continue this story through rain and snow, sun and Tsunami's, Hurricanes and tornadoes, thick and thin…okay enough about that.

BONK3RS : gosh, Honolulu was so wonderful. I loved going down there to shop! Hey, I just recently had a friend move down there. He's…9th grade I think. Names Tavion. Sound familiar?? Short kid. Skater, punk. Anyway, I loved shopping at Ala Moana and pearl ridge. How are things down there? You go to aliamanu?

RAVENMUSE: hehehe, I could tell you what's in store for them but I'd have to stuff your ears with cotton so you couldn't hear.

ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY.

PS. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! (AND I'M POOR SO DON'T SUE ME!)

Draco stared at his head master. Sure, he saw Dumbledore's lips move, but it was as if someone had stuffed a large amount of cotton in his ears. "What?" he asked a dumbfounded look on his face.

Dumbledore placed both his hands on the boy's shoulders. "He's going to try to kill you. You're Father." Dumbledore repeated. "There's something about you that he thinks puts him in danger. You're dangerous to him. He's trying to get you."

Draco turned towards the fireplace, shrugging Dumbledore's hands off. He splayed his hand and the logs shoot up in flames. He was quiet for a while, and then said, his voice cold, calculating, "There are many things he doesn't know about me that are far more dangerous than the things he does know." He looked down at his hand. "He wants me dead because he taught me everything he knows. I'm perfect with every aspect of the Dark Arts. I know every type of fighting known to man. I mastered the use of every weapon there is in the wizarding world." As if to prove his point, he suddenly pulled a dagger out of nowhere and threw it at the wall to his left with out even turning his head. The dagger quivered ominously as it embedded itself into the wall.

He turned back to Dumbledore. "I can take care of myself, old man. You take care of my mother." Then he walked out.

Dumbledore stared at the door which Draco had exited through, then into the fire. After a while, he let out a sigh, and left also. On his way out, he noticed the dagger, and went to pull it out. He breathed in sharply. There sliced almost in half by the blade was Droxy, no longer than two centimeters long.

&&&&&& (I just noticed my page breaks never show up on the internet)

Draco shut himself in with his mother for the rest of the holidays. If anyone came in, or tried to talk to them he became stony and cold, just like the old times.

Finally, a few days before their return to school, Harry stormed in a few minuets after Hermione had left almost in tears. "What is your problem?" Harry demanded angrily, getting into Draco's face.

"I don't have a problem, Potter. Now get out of my face." Draco answered coolly.

Harry did. "Well, if you don't have a problem, then why are you acting like this?!" Harry growled.

"Like what?" Draco asked, examining his nails.

"Like this!"

"I see nothing wrong with it." Draco said lightly.

Harry glared at him for a few moments, trying to control his anger. "I'll tell you what's wrong with it." He said his voice deadly. "You're pushing all your friends-the people who care- away. Hermione was in tears just a few seconds ago. She was worried. Worried about_ you_. And you pushed her away!" Harry threw his arms up. "Are you just going to let what you two have go? Just disappear like smoke? Draco, I know what it's like to be a hunted man. I'm the only one who can honestly say I know how you feel. But I also know that without friends, the world is twice as scary. Friends keep you_ sane_, Draco. They keep you _alive_. Without them, well, you're a lost man." Harry made his way to the door. "You're not alone in this, Draco. There are a lot of people that are here for you. You're just pushing them away. But _we're_ still here. _Hermione_ is still here. Remember that." Harry closed the door quietly, leaving Draco to stew in his thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night had fallen for quite a time before Draco finally moved. He made his way quietly out of his mother's room and down the hall to Hermione's, where he let himself in.

Hermione lay sleeping, her hair splayed like a halo around her head, her hand loosely clenched by her face. Draco stood there for a while, amazed at how much of an angel she looked like. Hermione, it seemed, felt Draco's eyes on her, and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hermione," Draco began, knelling next to her.

Hermione placed a finger to his lips, hushing him. "Shhh." She said, lifting the covers and scooting over so he could crawl in. "just get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." She snuggled closer to him, and fell promptly back to sleep. Draco smiled down at her, leaned in and kissed her forehead, then drifted off to sleep, and just like at the beginning of the summer, he slept without nightmares of his father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco and Hermione were woken quite abruptly the next morning by Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, who came in yelling.

"He's gone Hermione!!!" he yelled, running over to the bed, and making to throw back the covers, but after pausing for a split second, and decided not to on second thought.

"Who?" Hermione asked, rubbing the sand from her eyes, and looking attentively at Harry.

"Hagrid!!!" Harry yelled, waving his hands in the air as if she was supposed to have already known.

"What!?!?" Hermione yelled, jumping out of bed. "Where?! When?! How!? I thought we had the tracker spell on him!!!"

"A mountain side in Germany. Last night. No idea. We did, but it suddenly stopped working." Fred said, ticking the answers off his fingers.

"But…but..Dumbledore said…" Hermione sputtered.

What ever it was that Dumbledore said, Draco never heard, as he had slipped quietly out of the room, and ran down a secret passage, no one noticing his disappearing amid the confusion. He suddenly halted about three-fourths of the way down the secret passage that led to a little nick in the kitchens, bent down and ran his finger along the seam where the stone wall met the floor. The wall shuddered, and then slid open, revealing another secret passage. He ran down the short hall way, and then down a seeming less never ending staircase that led far under the grounds of the Malfoy Manor.

"One of the things he doesn't know, Dumbledore," Draco whispered, though Dumbledore was nowhere in hearing range. "Is the biggest danger to him than anything else." The stair case ended suddenly at a giant wall that on closer inspection was made entirely of jade, except for the portion in front of Draco, which depicted a beautiful picture made entirely of jewels pressed into it.

It was of a vampire, his fangs made of the purest white marble, with tiny tear drop rubies hanging delicately on the end; a fairy, her wings made of gold, tiny pink pearls outlining them; a goblin, holding a silver stone and a obsidian shield; a troll welding a giant grey marble club; and finally, a garnet dragon with silver claws and ruby teeth. They were all gathered around a fountain, surrounded by diamond roses, a grand looking castle in the background. Encircling the entire picture were the words ; "Vampire, fée, Troll, dragon, lutin, travail en harmonie, attendant le jour du retour à l'extérieur, de sorte qu'ils puissent aider à défaire le seigneur foncé et à reconstituer leurs maisons prises par lui." _Vampire, Fairy, Troll, Dragon, Goblin, work in harmony, awaiting the day of return to the Outside, so that they can help to defeat the dark lord and restore their homes taken by him._

"réveillez-vous, mes sujets fidèles" Draco ordered. "Awaken, my faithful subjects."

The picture came to life, and the occupants bowed their heads, murmuring, "maison bienvenue, seigneur Draco" (welcome home, Lord Draco)

"comment disparaît-il le côté de sortie ?" the Vampire asked respectively. (how goes the Outside?)

"non bon." Draco answered. (Not good.) he turned to the troll and goblin. "est-ce que l'armée est formée et prépare pour s'attaquer à une notification de menuet ? " Draco inquired.(is the army trained and ready to go at a minuet notice?)

"ils sont prêts et impatients à combattre" answered the goblin. (they are ready and anxious to fight)

"combien de plus long untill la bataille ?" the troll asked. (how much longer untill the battle?)

"la date précise est inconnue, mais autrefois en mois à venir, nous pensons" Draco answered with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. (the precise date is unknown, but sometime in the next few months, we think)

he turned to the Fairy and Dragon. "je dois parler à votre sorte, fée de Madame, et dragon de seigneur ; Jeron et Saradian." (i need to speak to your kind, Madame fairy, and Lord Dragon. Jeron and Saradian.)

The fairy and dragon nodded in unison. The wall turned a translucent green and Draco stepped through, into the last safe place remaining untouched by evil; Ville de la vie éternelle. The City Of Eternal Life.

The town bustled busily from Draco's view from an edge about sixty feet above it. It was a beautiful place, giant glittering crystal giving light and power to the city hung from the cavernous ceilings. The houses were made of all sorts of precious gems; diamond, obsidian, gold, silver, every possible gem. Though their were orderly streets winding through the city, the main mode of transportation for those who did not have wings were found high in the air. Indestructible ropes made of the slickest silver wound everywhere above the city. You simply picked up a contraption that looked oddly enough like a muggle hanger, (only much much more durable, of course. ) affixed it to the rope and called out where your destination was, (in Draco's case, the main meeting chamber.) and away you went.

It was one of the things Draco loved more than Quidditch. You went soaring through the air, at break neck speeds if you wanted (the only speed Draco ever used), and soared above the city, receiving a better view than from the Ledge. Draco was sorry that the journey ended so suddenly, but he had business to take care of. Work always came before play.

&&&&&&&&

He was surprised to see the two he had asked for were already there. Jeron, a tall sleek Fairy, with long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, was lounging against a wall, absently testing the edge of his daggers. Jeron had been a close friend of his since Draco had accidentally stumbled upon this place, oddly enough in his dreams. (but that is a story for another time.)

Saradian (pronounced _sa _as in _sa_w_, radi _as in _radi_ant, and _an _as in _en_ter.) was a stately deep blue dragon, the tips of her scales a bright silver, along with her claws. Her eyes, though, were a light green, almost garnet colored.

"Vous devez aller en Allemagne, et trouvez demi de géant, Reubus Hagrid

appelé à moitié magicien" Draco began, getting right down to business. He turned to Jeron, pausing. "La montagne avec dehors une âme, vous savez de ce qu'on je parle."( you need to go to Germany, and find the half giant, half wizard named Reubus Hagrid. To the mountain with out a soul, you know of which one I am speaking."

"Oui." Jeron answered. Yes.

"votre souhait est notre commande" Saradian whispered. "Your wish is our command."

"la prise deux de vous mieux, chacune, et disparaissent" Draco ordered. Take two of your own each, and go.

Jeron made to leave but Saradian gave Draco a knowing look. "vous avez rencontré ce Harrypotter, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez les amis

devenus avec lui." She said with a laugh. You have met this Harry Potter haven't you? You have become friends with him.

"Oui." Draco responded, then rushed on; "et si vous dites je vous ai dit qu'ainsi, je couperai vos ailes!"yes. And if you say i told you so, i will clip your wings ! he gave Saradian a mock menacing look.

Saradian threw her nose up in the air and looked prissily down at him. "je ? vous wouldnt. je suis à beau." Me? You wouldn't. i am too beutiful.

Jeron interrupted, "quand pouvons-nous rencontrer ce Harry Potter?" When do we get to meet this Harry Potter?

"une fois que vous rapportez le géant" Once you bring the giant back.

"venezs,saradian, nous partons maintenant. " Jeron turned toward the door. Come, Saradian, we are leaving now."

"La bonne chance et vont sans risque" Draco said, biding them farewell. Good luck and go safely.

"je n'ai pas besoin de chance" Jeron responded. (I dont need luck.)

Draco watched the two make their way to the entrance. Jeron suddenly stopped and called over his shoulder.

"l'OH, et draco?" (Oh, and Draco)

"Oui?" (yes?)

"je veux rencontrer également cette fille qui a volé votre cœur" Jeron said offhandedly.

"comment avez-vous su elle ?"Draco asked, surprised. (how did you know about her ?!)

Jeron turned and pointed down at Draco's feet. " vous portez ses poussoirs !" (Your wearing her slippers !)

Draco looked down. Sure enough, in his haste to get down here, he had accidently slipped on hermoine pink fluffly slippers. "L'OH Merlin!" he said, his cheeks turning bright pink, and matching the slippers. (oh merlin!)

Jeron and Saradian laughed. "je suggère que vous atteigniez de nouveaux poussoirs le magasin de fabricants de chaussure" (I suggest you get new slippers at the shoe makers shop.)

"Oui." Draco responded absently, pulling the slippers off his feet as if they were covered in some contagious virus.

Jeron and Saradian left, and shortly their after Draco did too, after of course, stopping at the shoemaker's shops, where the shoemaker insisted he also take a pair to the "Beautiful Girl With Ugly Shoes" as the shoemaker called her.

Draco made his way slowly up the stairs and back into his Manor, quietly putting the wall back in place. Much to his relief no one had even noticed he was gone, with all the commotion that was going on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

a/n: well, we have finaly reached the end of this chapter thank god!!!! It was horrible to write, lengthwise that is. But it was quite fun. The French did not mess it up did it? I got it off a translator site, so if its wrong, let me know!!!!R&R!!! please…I'm begging you. it took me 4 hours to type this, and I'm a fast typer!!! But it may have also taken that long due to the fact its 3:37…in the morning. But I love you guys so its worth losing sleep over. 11 whole pages!!! Whew! A record.


	13. Chapter 13: Return to school

Chapter 13: Return to school

a/n: I HAVE A BIG FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU ALL!!!! THERE IS A AUTHUR WHO IS NOT GETTTING AS MANY REVIEWS AS I THINK SHE SHOULD GET. HER STORY IS CALLED ANGELS WEAR CHANEL, AND HER PEN NAME IS MOONLIGHTONTHEWATER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW HER STORY?!?!? PLEASE??PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!?!? YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

PS. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!

&&&&&&

Amidst all the confusion of people coming and going over the next few days, it was quite a shock when Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny woke up one day to find out it was the start of term.

"Your _not _being serious, are you?!" Draco asked disbelievingly, when Mrs. Weasley came to wake him up. He threw the covers over him, and put a pillow over his head, blocking out all thought of school, and fell back asleep.

"Go away, I'll do it later," Was Harry's response as he buried himself deeper into his covers a few minuets latter, when Lupin came to get him up.

Ginny got up when her father came for her, but had the look of a sleepwalker.

"Oh no!!! I didn't study, my books…there only half read, oh what am I going to do?" Hermione positively shrieked when Mrs. Weasley came for her next.

"Its quite all right, Hermione, there will be plenty of time for you to read on the train." Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "Would you mind going and trying to get your boyfriend out of bed?? He seems quite firm in staying exactly where he is."

"Of course," Hermione muttered, her eyes having the far away look she usually has when trying to remember an entire chapter out of a book, which in this case she was. She got up and made her way to her boyfriend's room, where she distractedly cast a spell in Draco's direction, which dumped about four galleons of ice cold water on him, before making her way back to her room to get some last minute reading in, completely blocking out Draco's high pitched scream.

After the next few hours, pandemonium ensued. Children and professors alike were running every which way, trying to reclaim all their lost school supplies, while trying to stuff toast down their mouths in order to be fed for the long ride. Amidst all of this, Draco pulled Mrs. and Mr. Weasley aside, and led them into a secret passage, so they could talk in peace.

"I have a favor to ask of you two." Draco said, after getting the nerve to look up at them. "But first I want to thank you for all that you have done for my mother and I, and the house." Draco looked over at Mrs. Weasley, "the Manor looks wonderful; I can never thank you enough." Mrs. Weasley blushed; it was evident that the Weasley children got their bright blushes from _both_ parents.

"It was all I could do, after you so kindly sheltered us from the Death Eaters." She murmured.

"That was no problem; I wanted to show your family that not _all_ of the Malfoy's are horrible." Draco said, waving the issue aside. "What I want to ask, I mean if your willing, is if you would like to stay here, and take care of my mother while we are all at school." He paused, and then hurried on as he saw the couple exchange looks. "That came out wrong. Let me try again. Mrs. Weasley, I know you and my mother have become close, and since you have instilled your heart and soul into fixing up this house, I thought maybe, well…maybe the two of you would like to stay here. We have a five bedroom guest house next to the lake, with full kitchen and bathrooms. I would like to give it to your family as a way to thank you for all you did. And if you do, maybe you could help my mother when she gets out of bed? Just be her friend? Be there for her? I'll understand if you don't want to." He said in a rush.

The couple exchanged a look, and Mr. Weasley turned to him. "We would like that, Draco." He said, extending his hand.

Draco sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you." he said, the only two words that could possibly begin to describe his feelings. "Thank you so much."

&&&&&&&&&&

The platform was crowded as the group stepped onto it. Family and students were everywhere, saying their goodbyes, or, in most cases, their hellos.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw them off. After quite a few hugs and kisses, (the latter given by only Mrs. Weasley) they made their way onto the train and where lucky to find an empty compartment, where they were soon joined by many of their classmates. Their classmates, noting that Malfoy was in their presence, and that Ginny, Harry, and Hermione seemed to be friends with him, said nothing of the peculiarity, and included him in their conversations. (Though it _was_ a bit awkward at first.)

The food trolley came, and Draco and Harry went out to meet it, buying enough between the two of them to feed their compartment and then some. On the way back to they're compartment they saw a weird sight in one of the compartments they were passing, so weird that the two stopped and stared, unable to say a word.

Sitting in the compartment were Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and countless other Slytherins. But in the very middle, being draped upon by Parkinson was none other than Ronald Weasley. After a few minutes, Ron looked up at the compartment window, and when he saw Harry and Draco, he sneered and drew Parkinson closer, who admitted a girly giggle.

"Move," Draco muttered, elbowing Harry. "I don't want the rest of them to see us."

"Too late." Harry muttered, nodding to at the compartment door, which Zabini was sliding open.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE 50TH REVIEW!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH!!!!!

GOPHA-GIRL: no, I'm not fluent in French, though I would love to be…I used a translator!

BLACKROSEBUNNY451: no, don't bust out your French book…this is vacation!!! But thanks for the offer anyway. Say, speaking of books, I need to do my homework!!!

YOKAI CESIA AND CHI: I promise more detail. I promise!!! Happy new years to you, too!!!!

PADFORR-LOVER1: this chapter is dedicated to you!!!! I hate grades; they always seem to go down no matter what!

ANYWAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR! A DAY IN ADVANCE, I KNOW BUT JUST IN CASE I DON'T UPDATE TOMORROW, I MIGHT BE GOING TO SNOW BALL.

DON'T FORGET ABOUT ANGELS WEAR CHANEL!!!!

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!


	14. Chapter 14: The Woes of Blaise

Chapter 14: The Woes of Blaise 

a/n: once again thanks to all the reviews, and a very special thank you to **MOONLIGHT-ON-THE-WATER!!! **I'm very happy you like my story, and I must say, yours IS better than mine!!! So ha, I win. Yours is better than mine, and everyone who reads this is a witness to that. By the way **I will not put another chapter up until you have all read MOONLIGHT-ON-THE-WATER **'s fanfics called **ANGELS WEAR CHANEL **!!!! SO READ IT!!! **AND REVIEW!!! **PLEASE!?!?!??! I BEG OF YOU!!! IT'S A **GREAT STORY, EXPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE DRACO/HERMIONE. **THANK YOU.

"Well, what do we have here?" Blaise asked maliciously, leaning against the door frame. "If it's not Draco Malfoy, the fallen Prince of Slytherin."-he smirked, which looked exactly like Draco's smirk Harry had seen oh so many times before- "Been off mollycoddling with the All Righteous and Good Side have you, Draco?"

"And if I have?" Draco asked lightly, as if discussing the weather.

"You've left us." Blaise stated. "You left behind your own kind, to be with Scar Head and Mudblood. What would your father say?"

Draco almost lost it right than and there. "What did you call her?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Mudblood." Blaise said again, slower, as if talking to a child. "You know, the same thing you've called her for the past five-almost six years?" Blaise smiled a dangerous smile. "Why, Draco? Don't like her being called that? Has your precious Mudblood become something to you?"

Draco glared levelly at him. "We need to talk, Zabini. Someplace privet." His voice was as dangerous as Blaise's smile.

Blaise laughed. "You want to fight me, do you Draco? Think you'll win?" he turned to give their audience in the compartment a disbelieving smirk. He turned back to Draco, and Draco, who had known Blaise his entire life and could tell his emotions right off the bat without any work, could tell he looked kind of worried. Draco knew Blaise knew that Draco could beat him in less than two seconds flat, with or without a wand.

"I know I will win." Draco stated, a knowing smile playing on his lips. He turned courteously and gestured for Blaise to follow him. He looked into the compartments of the train until he found one filled with first years. The first years, seeing the looks and hearing the stories of Blaise and Draco, and The-boy-who-lived right behind the two, cleared out.

Draco dumped his food onto a nearby chair, and went about setting up silencing charms and closing the blinds and locking the door. When he finished, he turned to Blaise, and with his face showing no emotion, asked lightly, "Now, Blaise, do you really want me to hurt you, or is there another reason why you put a show on in front of the other Slytherins and that git Weasley?"

Blaise dropped the whole bad boy image at once, and let out a deflated sigh."Where have you been Draco? I've been trying to contact you all summer! The owls keep coming back with the letters I sent to you. How come they couldn't find you? That Weasel, we saw him at a Meeting. He told us that you had turned from us. Given up the life under He-who-must-not-be-named. Are you mad? If I tried doing that I would be killed in an instant! I heard your fathers escaped and is after you and your mum. I'm really sorry, Draco, really I am. And I have honestly no objections against you going out with Granger, and I will never call her a Mudblood again." he said the last part very fast, as if to get it done and over with.

Draco laughed. Harry, who had not a clue what had just gone on, stood looking between the two, worrying his lip and his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"I've been at the Manor, Blaise. My mother is recovering from numerous infections, bruises, spell marks, and cuts. Dumbledore put the entire estate under a Unplottable charm, and I'm sure only let the post that was written directly to him or Snape through, in case some one sent something hurtful through the mail." Suddenly he turned serious. "You saw Weasel at a Meeting? What was he doing?" he stopped suddenly as a thought occurred to him. He eyed Blaise suspiciously. "More importantly, what were _you_ doing there?"

Blaise barely moved his finger in the direction of his arm, a move so slight that Harry didn't notice it, but Draco did. One of those things you learn as a Death Eaters son.

Draco looked astonished, grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled the sleeve back. There, glistening ominously against Blaise's tan forearm, was the Mark.

"He forced me to get it." Blaise said, stealing a glance at Harry and hurriedly pulling his sleeve back down. "Dad. Took me to the Meeting right after we learned you had disappeared. Voldemort seemed to know what was happening at your house. Dad wanted to make sure I pledged my service to the Dark side before you could get a hold of me and try to get me to come over to the Good. I think Dad knew in a way, that I would have come willingly over to your side. I don't know. But there were a lot of younger people there, getting initiated." There was a sudden catch in Blaises breath, and Draco looked up at him. "What am I going to do, Draco? I don't want this." Blaise bit his lip and turned away to hide his tears from Draco.

"I don't know." Draco said softly, resting his hand of Blaise's shoulder, silently letting Blaise know he was there for him.

"You could…could join us." Harry said softly and slowly. "You still can. You'd have to talk to Dumbledore first, though. But, I'm sure he wouldn't say no, Zabini."

Blaise turned to Harry. "You don't understand. He-who-must-not-be-named knows all. He would know I was a traitor."

"Voldemort does not know everything, Zabini. Dumbledore knows more. He has a lot of ways to hide your real intentions from Voldemort. Trust me. Dumbledore has many spies in Voldemorts inner and outer circles. None of them have been caught yet." Harry said, setting his food down and stepping towards the two.

Draco, who noticed that Blaise looked a little skeptical, added, "Its true, Blaise. None of them have been caught. And unless one of them makes a huge blunder, Voldemort will never catch them."

Blaise considered what Draco and Harry said for awhile, before finally turning to Draco. He let out a deep breath, and said with a slight laugh, "I guess it is true, what they say about Harry Potter. He really does have a heart of gold, doesn't he? Keeps his mind open. Gives everyone a chance."

Draco chuckled and looked over at Harry who looked thunderstruck at just being complimented by the second most notorious Slytherin in all of Slytherin history. Draco being the first, of course. "That he is." Draco said. "That he is."

A/n: don't forget to **review the story Angels Wear Chanel!!!! By Moonlightonthewater!!!! ps, the computers being stupid. there are underscores after moonlight, on, and the. be sure to put them in when you put her name into the search.**


End file.
